


Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, M/M, PTSD, Past Relationship Abuse, Torture, Violence, broganes, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Klance spy AU. Keith Kogane is a spy who was sent out on a mission to help protect Lance McClain from being killed by a gang. Keith spends more time with Lance then he thought that he would, and he's actually enjoying himself.





	1. Assassination Attempt

It was an odd feeling for Lance to be pulled around by the collar of shirt, and to be kissed by a total stranger. He assumed that who ever was kissing him was drunk out of their shit, but he let it happen. After all, it was one of those moments where he didn't have to do any chasing.

Lance couldn't see all that well in the dark, and even the nightclub lights didn't help him see. So, he rolled with it.

He wrapped his left arm around the persons waist, then put his right against their cheek. He didn't sink into it, he kept his eyes open, waiting for a chance to see who was kissing him.

The person moved their arms around Lance's neck, deepening the kiss. Lance knew that the person was taller then him, possibly by a few inches.

When they broke apart, Lance had to regain his breathe. He gave them a wink, "Hello, the names Lance. And just might you be?"

They laughed, their voice was sweet, and high, but not to the point of it sounding squeaky.

"Nyma," Nyma whispered, removing her hands from Lance's neck, her hands slowly and delicately moving down to his hands, until she had her fingers intertwined with his.

When the light had finally hit her, Lance had gotten a good enough look at her. Her hair was in thick, bleach blonde cornrows, her skin was a light caramel color, and her eyes we absolutely beautiful. They danced into different shades of purple, being absolutely mesmerizing.

She let out another laugh, and Lance laughed too. Being around her was intoxicating.

Without another word, Nyma pulled Lance closer to the wall, pushing him up against it, pressing her lips on his again. Lance closed his eyes immediately, taking his know free hand and placing it on her hip.

Nyma's lips began to move down his jawline, and began to kiss his neck. Lance traced his hand up and under her shirt, his other hand still holding onto hers.

Nyma broke away, giving Lance a drunk smile and laugh, "why don't we take this somewhere else, hm?" Lance nodded.

He was captivated by her every move, and he was absolutely falling hard and fast. Even if it would only last a night, it was better than nothing at all.

He followed Nyma absent mindlessly, his entire body tingling, his heart beating faster with every step.

They ended up on the rooftop, they continued where they left off, but Lance had the initiative. He pressed his lips onto hers, quickly proceeding to move farther down her body.

By the time he had gotten to the crook of her neck, he felt something pushed up against his stomach. He stopped, his eyes drifted down, and his throats went dry. He had a pistol pointed at his stomach.

Lance tried to analyze the situation; how he could have been so stupid, where she got the gun from, why he didn't find it suspicious that she didn't smell like alcohol.

Nyma laughed, her left hand pushing Lance closer, the shaft of the gun being pushed harder onto his stomach.

"Sorry pretty boy, but I think that your time's up." She gave him an innocent smile, and proceeded to cock the gun with her thumb.

She turned him around so that way he would fall of the edge. Lance found out her plan instantly. Nyma was going to shove Lance off the building, faking a suicide.

"Now, if you could do me a favor, Lance, mind looking down towards your doom?" Nyma pulled the gun farther away, enough so that Lance could turn around.

He did as he was told and turned to look down at the alley below. Lance sucked in a breath of air, as he felt the cool metal of the pistol pressed against the back of his head.

And then he felt that the metal was gone, and instead he was wrapped around in warmth as he was pushed forward. He fell through and into the window of the building across from the nightclub.

Lance couldn't breathe. His nose was broken, his chest hurt, and he had glass scattered into his skin.

He pushed himself up, using every ounce of energy that he had. Lance looked and tried to see what was happening, until he heard the gun shots.

He turned his head to look farther into the complex. Lance saw a someone standing above him. His mouth was covered by a bandana, his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

The man looked down, his eyes softening, before he reached down to help Lance to his feet.

"Sorry about making you crash through the window. I was supposed too, but I thought that the buildings would have been longer apart," he took Lance's arm and put it around his shoulder, before trying to move. "I thought that I had enough time to turn around so I could take the blunt of it.

"Oh well, we all make mistakes." Lance hobbled, looking only towards his savior, trying to figure him out.

"Why did you- why did save me?" Lance stuttered, each word causing more pain in his chest. The man turned towards Lance, and it was the second time that he had been mesmerized that night. His eyes were like the moon, shifting between milky silver and pale gold in color. His eyes were big and soft, and yet, so distant.

"It's kinda my job. I stop assignations and shit like that." The man smiled, his eyes shifting forward so that he could focus on where he was going.

"So what, are you like, a spy?" Lance was beaming, hoping that what he would say next was true. In response, the man laughed, and Lance had to stabilize himself. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

The man stopped, putting his hand on the right side of Lance's chest, to help Lance become more stable.

"Yea, kinda." He continued to move, opening the door with his right hand, making sure that Lance didn't fall or get more hurt.

"So, do you happen to have a name, spy man." Lance raised an eyebrow, and in response the man snorted.

"Well, do you have a name, pretty boy," the spy spoke in a mocking tone.

"You already know my name though right? Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to find me."

"True, but it feels less stalker-ish if you actually told me your name instead of me just calling you your name," he paused, slowly proceeding down the flight of stairs, making sure that Lance was going as slow as he needed to, "also, I kind of forgot what your name was, haha."

"Wow, I truly only get the best to save my life," Lance sighed, gritting his teeth as he went down another step. "Lance McClain, so spy man, do I get to know yours, or do I have to continually call you spy man?"

The spy snorted, smiling as he look towards Lance.

"I'm Keith."

"Oh my god, please tell me that you're from Texas."

"I actually am."

Lance stopped, about to lower himself down onto the next step, he made eye contact with Keith immediately, "oh my god. What the fuck."

"What? What do you mean 'what the fuck'? I can't control where I was birthed?" Keith questioned, his patience slowly trickling away, as his impulses screamed to carry Lance out bridal style.

"Spy's don't come from Texas. Only cowboys do." Lance went down the next step. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Well, guess who just broke that stereotype."

"You, I guess."

Keith huffed. He blew a stand of hair away from his face. He turned his head towards Lance, and then checked his watch.

"This is taking too long. Your wound is gonna get infected," he paused, turning to look at Lance. He stared at him for a second before continuing. "Piggyback or bridal style? You get to choose, pretty boy."

"What? I don't want either- Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Lance's voice cracked as his feet were swept off the ground. He gained support from Keith, who didn't even respond to Lance.

Keith made his way down the stairs carefully, but at an average pace. Lance had wrapped his arms around Keith.

He looked up at him, a slight smile spreading over his lips. It was cold out, but the spy was warm. Lance shivered, putting his head into the crook of Keith's neck.

He could hear his heart beating, and that it seemed to falter a bit, before regaining what Lance assumed was Keith's natural heartbeat.

Keith tried to stay focused, but it was hard with Lance's breathe constantly running shivers up and down his spine.

Even with a minor distraction, Keith was able to make it down the stairs, entering the first floor. He found his way to the back door and opened it.

Once he was outside, he let Lance down from bridal style, and began to console him.

"I'm gonna go get our ride, just sit here, I'll be back soon," Keith paused, turning back with a slight frown before he placed a familiar pistol into Lance's hand. He hesitated again, but just before leaving, Keith took off his jacket, and put it over Lance's shoulders. "Just in case. "

He disappeared into the dark, and Lance was left all alone. He wrapped himself in the jacket like it was a blanket. It smelled nice, like lavender.

After 5 minutes of Lance smelling Keith's jacket, Keith has returned with a ride. And we'll, Lance didn't really appreciate it.

"A motorcycle? That is so impractical! As a spy, you get shot at! This gives you no protection!" Keith helped Lance into the back, tsking.

"Aw, it's so good to know that you care about my safety! I know you're not used to not having a seat belt, so I suggest you might want to put on a helmet and to hold on tight." Lance could practically feel the smirk from under Keith's helmet.

Lance put on the extra helmet, and put his arm through the Jacket, so that way it wouldn't fly away in the wind. And then, slowly and carefully, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist.

With a dry throat, a heart beating uncontrollably fast, a few cracked ribs, and a broken nose, Lance McClain fell asleep on the back of motorcycle, driven by a spy from Texas. This was the most unforgettable and most amazing night of Lance's life.

And he would never forget. It would forever been seared into his brain.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith saves Lance's life, Keith takes him back to base. When they arrive, Keith is met with some shocking information.

Keith had finally arrived at his home after twenty minutes of riding. It only took fifteen for Lance to fall asleep.

Lance had his arms loosely around Keith's waist, and every so often he had to readjust his hands so that Lance wouldn't fall off.

His face was stained with blood, and his nose was placed in an odd, unattractive angle. Keith parked his bike, and Lance was still sleeping away.

Gently and slowly, Keith repositioned Lance's arms. He moved them from his waist to neck, and then hooked Lance's legs around his waist.

Keith gave Lance a piggyback ride inside, where he was met by his teams faces.

Everyone looked tired, each obviously were waiting for Keith to arrive back home.

Shiro, Keith's half-brother, was the first react, by running over and crushing him (and Lance) with a hug.

"Where the hell were you? You weren't given an assignment." Shiro scolded him, but stopped when he had finally noticed Lance's unconscious body.

"I got a hit. If I didn't get there, he would have died." Keith shrugged, moving as he spoke. He advanced down the hallway and moved towards the medical wing. Everyone else followed.

"Keith, you could have gotten seriously hurt. You need to tell us when you get information on a hit. That's how a team works." Hunk crossed his arms, frowning. He had looked the most worried out of everyone.

Keith gently placed Lance onto the medical bed, pulling the thin linen over him. Keith brought his attention back to Hunk.

"Sorry big guy. There was just so little time."

"Ok, I understand. Just try to get better at communicating with us next time."

Keith nodded, "Pidge, I think that his nose is broken, and that he might have some rib fractures, can you check-"

"Already on it." Pidge smiled, giving Keith a wink before going back to her work. "Allura's gonna be so pissed. She was throwing out conspiracy theories about you being apart of Galra."

Keith laughed, rolling his eyes. He looked down at Lance, his smile smile fading slightly. "I'll be right back. Try not to break him even more? He's had a rough day."

He walked out of the medical wing, leaving Hunk and Pidge to find Allura, the head of the organization, Shiro and Coran, the oldest member of Voltron.

They each looked displeased.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. If you get a hit that's fine, but you have to fucking communicate Keith!" Allura stalked over to Keith, she was holding her hands behind her back in a way that was both threatening and graceful. "Hell! Here I was, thinking that maybe you were a double agent! That shows how much trust I have in you, Keith."

She paused, trying to regain her normal calm and kind composure, but instead, Keith found her absolutely terrifying.

"I am sorry, but I must do this Keith. Until you can learn to tell about hits, I'm taking you out of missions."

"Allura, you can't be serious! It was one time-"

"This is the third time this week, Keith. All you have to do is tell me 'I got a hit. Im gonna go after it.' That's all I'm asking of you, and you can't do it." Allura placed her hand on Keith's shoulder, but Keith shook her off.

"Take care of the dude you saved! Then, once that's over, take a vacation. Come back in a few weeks." Coran smiled sadly, and Keith felt as if his heart was breaking a little. This was the only home that he had known for a long time.

Keith was getting put on leave because he was doing his job. In response, Keith nodded sadly.

"Ok. See you in a few weeks, then." Shiro frowned as Keith turned away, and Keith bit his lips, his throat forming into a knot.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to lay down and cry, and yet no tears fell down his cheeks.

Keith returned to the medical bay, where Hunk and Pidge were taking care of Lance.

Keith flashed them both a small smile. "How's he doing?"

"He's stable, his nose is fixed, his ribs aren't all that messed up. He should feeling his old self in a few days." Pidge smiled up at him, Hunk smiling up too.

"Thanks guys, I've been given orders to, uh, to take a break." Keith fiddled with his glove, looking up to be met with two frowns.

"Oh, ok. If you have to, I guess but I don't that is a good choice on Allura's behalf." Keith could see every calculation that Pidge was making inside of her head. Being a strategist and a tech expert, Pidge had a pretty big influence in decision making.

Hunk knocked the wind out of Keith with a hug. Keith returned it.

"I'm- I'm gonna miss you Keith. Try not to get yourself killed, okay? For me?" Keith laughed.

"I promise. I'll live for the next couple of weeks just to see you're big old smile, buddy." Hunk was on the verge of tears.

Keith tore himself away from Hunk when he heard a groan. Lance was starting to wake up.

Keith walked around Hunk and sat down at Lance's side. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy. How ya feeling?" Lance groaned, turning his head to look at Keith. He smiled.

"Better. It doesn't hurt every time I breathe now."

"Well that's definitely an improvement." They both laughed, and Pidge gave Hunk a questionable look.

"Where am I, anyways." Lance tried to sit up, but gravity pushed against him, so instead he just turned his head in certain directions.

"You're safe. I took you to base, but were gonna have to move you sooner then I thought," Keith shrugged and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Lance was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going for a ride again. But we'll be taking a car this time. It's gonna be a bit longer."

"Yeah, um, that didn't answer my question."

"Okay, look," Keith moved his hand down towards Lance's bicep, giving a little squeeze, "its this big huge thing, alright? I just have to move you to a different location. You'll be able to heal more there."

Lance nodded, too tired to truly understand what has happened to him in the past hours.

"Alright buddy, do you think you can stand?" Lance took in a deep breath, nodding, and pulled himself up, using Keith's strength to help.

He was able to get himself up the rest of the way, and used Keith as support as he stood.

Lance leaned on Keith, and Keith made sure to keep him steady. He had his arm wrapped around his waist, and Lance had grabbed Keith's hand, squeezing it slightly when they were moving too fast.

Keith felt his heart rate increase. He continued on, feeling heat rise in chest and face. He glanced at Lance every-so-often, to make sure that he was still okay.

They made it to the car, and Lance was ready to pass out on the spot. All of his energy was gone, his chest hurt, his face ached. The only thing Lance could smell was a mixture of lavender and blood, which was, surprisingly, a terrible smell combination.

Keith put Lance into the front seat, buckling him as well, not truly knowing if Lance was stable enough to do it himself. Keith got behind the wheel, buckled, and began to drive.

The ride was mostly quiet, and Keith enjoyed it. When it was quiet and peaceful, it gave him time to think.

And so, he thought. He thought about the events that happened today, every consequence that he had received, and if he would do it again.

The answer was yes every time.

He was able to save Lance. He wouldn't have been able to do that if he hadn't gotten the lead and taken it.

But then how come he felt like a complete failure? He couldn't figure that out.

He pulled into the driveway of his blank and empty house. It was small and lonely. Enough room for one. And now he was going to share it.

Keith sat in the car, staring out the window, staring out into the world. He could have almost lost his job. The job he's always dreamed of.

And he would break his heart and destroy his dream to see that good people in the world were safe.

That was exactly what he was doing. Keith was crying in the drivers seat of his car, breaking down everything that he has ever had and had ever wanted, to protect the lives of strangers.

He would so it again and again until he was dead.

Keith whipped away his tears, taking in a shaky breath. He turned his head to see Lance peacefully sleeping in the seat next to him.

He almost laughed. It was kinda cute.

Keith brought him inside, trying to make sure that Lance didn't wake up. He didn't.

He dropped him off onto the lonely, plain bed, pulling the covers over top of Lance.

After grabbing a few blankets, Keith moved and slept on the couch. His vacation time was starting as soon as his eyes were closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hit with an inspiration brick lmao fnsjrnwxjddkd. Like idk how I've been doing this, so don't expect me to update this often lol. I've already started writing the next chapter, but I probably won't update until Tuesday bc I have finals tomorrow. Well, wish me luck so I don't die! Bye


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up.

Waking up with a headache was expected. Having an almost death experience would cause some damage, after all.

He sat up, his chest not causing him any extra pain. Lance looked around to see that he was in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar house.

The room was quant and plain. The walls were completely white, there was only one window (which had light blue curtains). There was two doors, one he assumed lead into the bathroom, while the other must have lead into the other areas of the home.

He stretched his arm, taking in a deep breath of air. Lance removed himself from under the stack of blankets, and stood onto the carpeted floor.

He opened the door he assumed lead into the bathroom, and he was proven to be correct.

It was like the previous room, seemingly untouched and plain. It was about average size, enough to be able to move around.

On the countertop, there was a stack of clothes, which Lance assumed where his to change into.

After hopping into the shower and changing, he couldn't help but notice how odd his situation was. He was in someone else's clothes, in someone else's house and he had slept in someone else's bed.

Lance stared at the jacket that he had hung up on the door. He didn't have time to examine it before.

It was a cropped red leather jacket, a strip running across the center. It was sleek but stylish, and looked authentic. He could still smell the lavender.

He smiled, pulling the jacket off of the hanger, and left the bedroom and headed out into the rest of the house.

The rest of the house was similar, splashed with very little color and very little design, cozy and yet it felt empty and cold.

"Morning," Keith grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his left hand has he made scrambled eggs.

"Hey… how long was I out for?"

"Like, two days," Keith grumbled, "I had to feed you and everything. You're such a damn handful."

"Wow, I guess someone isn't a morning person," Lance rolled his eyes, stepping into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Yeah well, it takes a lot of energy to save a person's life, so I have to right to be a bit cranky." Keith huffed, turning off the stove, pouring half of the scrambled eggs onto a plate and the other half onto another, handing it over to Lance.

"I guess. Thanks for that, by the way." Grabbing a plate and some ketchup, Lance sat on top of the counter.

"Get off of my island! Also, ketchup on your eggs? Seriously? That's so gross."

"What? I think it tastes good."

"Ew no," Keith faked a gagging sound as he ate. Lance took a seat next to him, passing over a cup of coffee.

"I bet you like pineapple on pizza."

"God no. Fruit doesn't belong on a pizza."

"I know right!" Keith smiled lightly, taking a sip of coffee, "I guess you have somewhat good taste."

They ate silently, Lance taking his time to look around the house, there was almost no point in it though. There was nothing to look at. It was empty.

"Why don't you have anything here?" Lance raised an eyebrow, turning his body around so he was facing Keith.

"I don't really live here. It's just kinda a thing that I own and sleep in sometimes."

"But why?"

Keith stopped eating, he played with his food slightly, quickly glancing up Lance. He sighed.

"I live at the base. It's my home. This… this is just a place that I go to when I need to be alone, or when I need to help someone," Keith paused, his throats becoming dry, making it harder to focus. "Or when I almost get fired for doing my job."

"Wait, what? You almost got fired?" Lance placed his hand onto Keith's shoulder, his instincts taking control of his actions. Keith felt heat rise in his chest.

"Yeah, it's my fault though. I was just in such a rush I didn't report that I had gotten a hit. I'm just not very good at the whole…" He paused, taking a sip of his coffee, trying to think of the correct phrase. "Teamwork, communication thing, I guess."

"Man… I'm sorry dude."

"I'm supposed to go on vacation or something. Well, after I get the all clear for your safety that is."

Keith took out his phone, scrolling down his contact list before finding Pidge. Keith gave her a call.

"Hey Pidge, do you think you could do something for me?"

"Of course. Does this have too do with your vacation time, or your pretty boy." Pidge mocked. Keith felt heat rose into his head.

"Oh shut it. Look, I just need you to check the perimeter of Lance's address, make sure that there's no suspicious figures around or anything." Keith looked over to Lance, who still had his hand placed on Keith's shoulder subconsciously. Keith carefully pushed Lance's hand away.

"I can do that. What's his name again?"

"Lance McClain."

"Wait- are you serious? He's like one of the best sharpshooters in LA."

"What? Hold up a second. Bye Pidge, give me a call back."

"Keith wai-"

Keith hung up, bringing his attention to Lance, who was currently putting his dish in the sink.

"What the hell man. You didn't tell me that you were a sharpshooter."

Lance shrugged, "I'm not even that good though."

"What! Dude, you're the best in LA. Like, that's really fucking impressive." Keith was astonished. This guy should have been bursting with confidence. He was a talented sharpshooter.

"Seriously? And what kind of job could I get by being good with a gun."

"You could be a veteran, fight in the military, become a damn spy! You can do a lot with that type of talent." Keith placed his hand onto Lance's, trying to give support and be reassuring, but it just ended up being really, really gay.

They just kind of stared at each other, and then at there hands that held each other. "You're amazing." Lance spoke quietly, tearing his eyes away from Keith.

"You're a spy. You wouldn't understand how I feel."

"I don't understand how you feel so useless when you're actually extremely talented." Keith gripped his hand tighter, his thumb running circles around the back of Lance's hand. They were both equally flustered.

Before Keith could speak more words of encouragement, his phone rang. Pulling out his phone, he answered, his hand still on top of Lance's.

"Pidge, is it all clear?"

"Yep. I don't see anything suspicious or Galra. You should be good to return that stray of yours."

"Ok, thanks Pidge."

"Hunk and Shiro say hi. And Hunk says that he misses you." Keith chuckled a little.

"Tell them hi, and that I miss them too. See ya later." Keith hung up to see that Lance was staring down at their hands.

"Were all good to get you back home buddy." Keith gave him a slight smile, placing his free hand onto Lance's back.

"Alright… but, wouldn't that mean that you would have to spend, like a month alone, in this place."

"It's no big deal. It'll just be like old times for me."

"What the hell does that-"

Lance was cut off by the ringing of Keith's phone. He groaned, and then answered. This time he put it on speaker phone.

"Keith I got something that you need to hear." Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Ok Thace, lay it on me." Keith gave an apologetic smile, giving Lance's fingers a squeeze in the process.

"Lotor's getting married."

"Holy shit. Are kidding me?" Keith removed his hand from Lance's, running his hand through his hair.

"Nope. He's getting married to a girl named Shay. Her dad's the owner of Balmera, one of the most powerful energy producers in the world." Keith cursed.

"Zarkon's obviously forcing him to marry her. Lotor isn't that evil to marry for something as stupid as money."

"You got that right. It was arranged by Zarkon himself." Thace paused. "Which is why this is the best opportunity you're gonna get to taking him out."

"You're shitting me, right? I can't take him on. Not all by myself. Besides, how the hell am I gonna get into the wedding?"

"Lotor invited you. He even gave you a plus one." Keith bit his lip. He looked at Lance, who was pretending to not pay attention to the conversation. But Keith didn't care if he did. It gave him an idea.

"Alright. Tell me when you have more details. I'm busy at the moment. Later," Keith hung up with out another word, and he smiled over at Lance. "How about being my date to a wedding?"

Lance choked. His face felt as if it was on fire. "I'm sorry, but- what?" Keith just continued to smile.

"Oh come on. I need a guns expert, and you get to be a spy and go undercover and stuff. It'll be dangerous, but also really fun. Trust me."

"So, you're asking me out on a date. To a wedding. Where we go and kill people?" Lance paused, smiling slightly. "Alright then, I'm down."

Keith laughed. "Well a fake date? But yeah. We should probably get to know each other a bit more."

"Alright then, how about I start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up tomorrow! I've been really on this and I'm so proud of my Dedication. Like, this is the best that I've done when it comes to updating my fanfiction lol. Chapter five might be up wensday???? (Don't take my words for it tho)


	4. Questions & a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance try and get to know each other a little better. They end up practicing a dance too.

"What conspiracy theories do you believe in?" Keith gave an excited smile, pulling his legs close so he could rest his chip on top of his knees.

Lance paused, folding his legs underneath himself. "I don't believe in any."

"What? Oh my god. Not even the fake moon landing? A world inside of our world? Nothing?"

"Yep. I got nothing for you." Lance shrugged, Keith crossed his arms over his chest. He huffed.

"Okay, well, any weird hobbies? Or talents?" Keith questioned.

"First of all, it was my turn to ask a question, and second, I can surf and I'm actually a pretty good swimmer." Lance smiled as Keith's face lit up.

"Seriously? I can barely swim let alone surf." Lance gasped, placing his hand onto Keith's elbow.

"I can teach you! You were supposed to go on vacation anyways, so I can teach you then!"

"You're kidding me right? You don't have to spend all this time with me, you do understand that?" Keith placed his back against the couch, giving off his small, sweet smile.

"I mean yeah- I understand that. I just, I guess that I feel guilty, like as if I'm the reason you got put on this break and stuff…" Keith scoffed, grabbing Lance's hand with both of his.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." Keith let go of Lance before continuing to speak. "It's your turn. What do you want to ask?"

"Uhhh, sexual orientation?"

"I'm gay."

"Damn same. Well, I'm bi. So, no? Not same?" Lance flushed, rocking back and forth, grabbing the points of his shoes. "Anyway, uhhh, do you believe in ghost?"

"Oh hell yes," Keith adjusted his position, his left leg sprawled over the couch, while his right leg was tucked underneath his other leg. A smile was plastered over his face. "They totally exist. Same with aliens. Alright, this is the most important question. Answer carefully; favorite mythology and favorite god?"

Lance laughed, pausing to think. "Uhh, greek mythology probably. They just seem to have the most fun. As for a favorite god, either Poseidon or Aphrodite."

"Good choice. I agree with Greek, but I think that Hades and Hecate are probably my favorites." Lance let out a fake gasp, putting his hand over his heart.

"Oh my god. Who would have thought." They both laughed, each of them enjoying themselves.

"We can go shopping tomorrow, get you a suit for the wedding. And some extra clothes so you don't have to steal mine."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Speaking of the wedding, we need to come up with a bit of backstory." Keith looked at Lance, who was giving him a questioning look. "You know, a fake name for you. You were obviously a threat. A fake amount of dating time, answer to questions that people may have."

Keith stood, moving to the other side of the room, where he had started to play with a stereo. "Make the relationship convincing. Also, can you dance? We need to be able to dance at the wedding. Like, slow dance."

Lance shook his head. "All I know how to do is the salsa, but I have no idea what else." Classical music began to play. Keith pushed the coffee table out of the way, adjusting other pieces of furniture as needed.

"Ok, well I kinda know how to waltz, so I can teach you." Keith grabbed Lance over the center of the living room. "I can lead for this one."

Keith took grabbed Lance's right hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"Alright, your arm goes onto my shoulder, and I will put mine around your back." Lance did as he was told, feeling himself straighten when Keith hook his arm around to his shoulder blade.

"Alright, so you move your right foot back and I move my left foot forward," Lance looked down at their feet, bitting his lip as he followed the steps.

"Next, we step out slightly with our opposite foot. For you that's your right," Keith waited for Lance to follow through the step. "Then you move your left foot over to meet the right foot."

"Now you step forward with your right foot when I step back, and then follow through with stepping over with the left and sliding the right foot over to meet the left. And then it all just repeats."

Lance executed each step, looking down at his feet to make sure that he didn't step on Keith's feet in the process.

"Lets try it." Keith lead the dance, Lance following, doing a good job at keeping up with Keith, but he kept staring at his feet.

Keith grabbed Lance's chin, pulling it up so that way their eyes met. "Just look at me, ok. You're doing great."

Lance blushed, feeling the blood rise and cool itself underneath his skin. He nodded, looking at Keith's face as he moved. Lance kept up with the music, and stayed with the dance, making very little mistakes.

He looked into Keith's eyes, remembering the night that was only a few days ago. The way that Keith had saved him, how careful and gentle Keith had been. It felt similar, but less drastic. This felt warm and soft.

It reminded him of being in the ocean. Safe and completely absorbed. Absolutely mesmerized.

Lance subconsciously moved himself closer to Keith, making it so his face was only inches away from his partners.

His eyes never left Keith's face, and Keith didn't look away from Lance. They gravitated towards each other, the distance closing with each and every step, the waltz slowly dissolving, turning into a high school slow dance.

They swayed with each other, following the pattern of the music. Keith's arms were around Lance's neck, and his were around Keith's waist.

Warmth enveloped Keith's body, almost as if his entire being was doused in flames. But the fire was pleasant and kind. The kind of fire that made his heart want to jump out of his chest.

Lance leaned down slightly, as Keith raised his head slightly as well. Keith's lips brushed against Lance's cheek, his head landing on his shoulder.

Lance found it cute, his heart fluttering as butterflies developed in his stomach.

They danced and danced, time not being an obstacle. They were lost in each other's arms and were intoxicated by the others touch.

And neither would have traded the time for anything else in the world.

It wasn't long until the sun had set, and both were starving, but neither moved. It was too comfortable to leave and go anywhere else.

Keith moved his head away from Lance's shoulder, getting to look at Lance's face. Lance smiled, bringing his forehead close enough to touch Keith's. Keith returned the smile.

The music became more upbeat, the track obviously ending. And Lance seemed to notice it too.

He grabbed Keith's hand from neck, pushing Keith away, before bringing him back in. Keith let out a small laugh.

Lance let go of his left hand, spinning Keith out, dragging him back in, both of his arms wrapped around the spy. Lance smiled down at him. "How do you like."

"I think that I could do better." Keith bit his lip, smiling up at Lance. He unraveled himself, pulling Lance in closer.

"I would like to see you try."

Keith, once again leading, spun Lance around, dragging him in and pushing him out. When he had him close enough, Keith dipped Lance, laughing.

"You mean, like that?" His voice was purposely lower, making it flirtatious, and as far as Keith could tell, it was.

Lance's face was bright red, he had to place his hand over his mouth. He let out a small laugh as Keith pulled him up.

"Your adorable." Lance spoke softly, whispering to himself. Keith let out a laugh, snorting.

Lance had his hand on Keith's neck, brushing the end of his hair. He leaned in, Keith looking up, meeting his gaze.

Keith leaned in as well, cupping Lance's cheeks in his hands. His heart beat increased, drowning out the music in his ears. He closed his eyes, taking in the moment. Lance did the same.

Before their lips could touch, Keith's phone rang, scaring the two, causing them to break apart.

Keith answered and was met by a familiar voice.

"So, you are coming to my wedding, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so obsess with writing for this fanfic rn. It's unbelievable. Like, I have never been this dedicated in my life. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, and chap 6 will probably be up Thursday???? Idk when I'll fall out of writing, so idk???? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. A Different Kind of Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance both realize the feelings that they have for each other.

The conversation between Keith and Lotor was sweet and quick, Keith answering with short and quick bursts of 'yes' and 'no's. His eyes continuously wandered back to Lance, Keith constantly moving around to see what he was doing.

He was making cereal. A dinner of very high class and standers.

Keith hung up as fast as he could, his mind still half way in a dream state. His lips tangled for what might have been a kiss. And his heart desired it more.

It was awkward, not because that the kiss would have happened, but simply because it could have happened. And both wanted it too proceed.

Keith joined Lance in the adventures of cereal making, both sneaking glances and hoping for a bit of 'accidental' physical contact. That, sadly did not happen for these two.

They are in silence, each imagining their own favorite parts of the single day that they had just shared.

Lance finished, putting his bowl into the sink, rinsing it a bit. When he finished he turned and looked at Keith, words dancing on the tip of his tongue, trying to find something to say that didn't sound totally stupid.

"So, were going shopping tomorrow? I mean, that's what you said earlier, right?"

Keith nodded in response, still eating his cereal. "Yea. I'll pay for it though. You don't have to worry."

"Oh… okay. Thanks. See you in the morning. Goodnight." Lance walked towards the door, turning back once he reached it, in hopes that Keith would be looking back.

He wasn't. He was just eating his cereal and staring off into space.

When Lance shut the door to his temporary room, he fell against the door frame, cuffing his head in his hands. He wanted to scream.

The way that Lance acted around Keith wasn't normal. It wasn't his normal romantic behavior. There was no flirting, nothing daring or embarrassing about any words that he spoke. This was a different kind of romance for Lance.

And he kind of liked it that way.

Keith, meanwhile, in the living room, had fallen onto the floor, flat on his back, trying to catch his breath and clear his head. He had flirted. And it actually worked, really well.

This was different. It was a different type of relationship. It was a different, new type of love. And Keith felt his heart ache as he longed to get up from the floor and run and slam his lips onto Lance's.

But the floor had him stuck.

The floor made it so that Keith couldn't move, like as if he was laying in a blanket of quicksand. He was drowning in the floor, and he couldn't escape. He could not be saved from his feelings or this different kind of romance.

Lance stood, his legs wobbling and his heart turning every thought in his brain to mush. He collapsed onto the bed, the smell of lavender filling the air.

The grabbed the pillow, curling up into a ball and belted a mixture of screams and laughter and embarrassment and love.

It felt like hours, but it was merely a minute, and Keith picked himself up from the floor, moving over the the couch that he and Lance had sat on earlier that day. Next to the dance floor they danced on earlier that day.

He flushed, remembering each moment as it if was happening before his eyes. And his heart fluttered and his stomach tumbled.

Keith's fingered itched to pick up his phone and tell everything he felt to everyone he loves.

It was the happiest day of his life. And it was spent with an almost stranger. Days felt like years, and love felt infinite. It was like they had met before and were in love before, and that the match had been struck once more.

With the lights off, and Keith's head resting on his pillow, his mind wandered into the quiet. Before he knew it, his eyes were shut and he was sleeping.

But Lance, was not.

Staring awake at the white roof of the plain room gave Lance a body of creativity and imagination. He remembered the stories that his mother told him about how she and his dad met.

He thought about the stories that his sister and his brothers told him. The stories of his aunts and uncles and cousins and how each and everyone of them fell in love. How they identified the feeling as love.

They were each original in their own right. His mom and his dad met in a grocery store that his mother worked at, and after a while, his dad came back every day just to speak to her.

His sister, Mia, met her current boyfriend at a school dance, both of them bored and alone, and decided to dance with each other. And they fell in love.

His oldest brother met his wife in the second grade. His second oldest brother met his girlfriend in a flower shop.

They met in different ways and they all had a different view on love and how it feels. And Lance knew that this was his story.

He stared up at the ceiling, his mind playing out scenario after scenario. Lives played out in his mind, Lance felt every emotion and it was all too much, and yet it just perfect.

Lance was never the creative one. He was never the best one. He was the middle child and he was always mediocre at best. And yet with each look, Keith made him feel like he was the world.

He opened his phone, and the first thing he did was text Mia. He relayed the events that had past and everything that he felt and everything he dreamed.

The words of which Mia replied, had stuck themselves into Lance's heart and brain.

_If a mermaid can love a fisherman, why can't a man love another man?_

And the answer to that was the answer that Lance was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell that I'm going to be less productive when writing for this. I've been really good at updating so far, but that's probably gonna stop soon. Chapter six will most likely be up tomorrow, but considering all of my hw idk.


	6. Suit & Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go shopping.

Waking up with less than six hours of sleep was not a preference that Lance had. Especially when he didn't have his skin care products. It just wasn't healthy.

He got up, taking a shower, changing into clean clothes, and left to go to the living room. Lance just couldn't feel like himself without his products

When he entered, Keith had just hung up with someone on the phone. He turned, hearing the door open, and flashed a smile. "I got more information on the mission. But there's been a slight change of plans."

Lance raised an eyebrow in confusion, approaching Keith. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Zarkon might not even attend, and if he did, he would bring his bodyguards, which would just cause a chance of bigger casualties," Keith shrugged, pouring two cups of coffee. "So instead, our job is to protect the Balmera company. The Galra have made plenty of enemies. Anyone could come in and try to stop them."

"So… it's less of an assassination, more of a protection thing?" Keith nodded, passing Lance a cup.

"We still need to come up with a story for you." Keith pointed it out, taking another sip.

"Yeah. We also need to go shopping. When's the wedding, anyways?"

"Next week. It starts at three, so we'll show up at two. Oh, and we also need to get a present."

"Ah yes, because we don't want to be rude to a gang of murders, now do we."

Keith stifled a laugh. "Balmera's gonna be there, too. So if not for the mass murders, then most definitely for the energy company."

"I guess you do have a point." Lance smiled into the mug. "What time are we gonna go shopping at."

"Whenever's fine with me." Keith drank more of his coffee, the warmth disguising the feelings that he had felt from the other night.

Lance nodded. "We could leave now."

"Yeah, and then we could get some lunch."

Lance laughed, standing, leaning across the island, closing the distance. "Eating, talking, shopping. Are you asking me out on date, perhaps?"

Keith almost fell over, his face burning. He covered his face. He felt like he was dying. Keith could see the headline of a website when they would discover his body.

Boy found dead, because the gay feelings were too much.

"No- no. I was just- this is like, needed? Just- oh my god- shut it, ok? What the fuck."

Lance laughed, and Keith felt butterflies form in his stomach. It was too early and too gay for Keith to deal with it. "Can we, just like, go shopping."

Lance nodded, putting on his boots. Keith grabbed his jacket and the keys, hopping into the front seat.

Lance sat next to him, turning on the radio. "Hey, can I play Beyoncé? Like, I'm not that big of a fan of this type of music."

"Yeah, it's fine." Keith smiled as Lance's face lit up with excitement. With in a few seconds, new music was blasting in the stereo.

As soon as the first note played, Keith recognized it, and he knew that he had made a big mistake.

"I hate you so much! How dare you rick roll me in my own damn car!" Keith couldn't help but snort as Lance danced to the music. "Your such a fucking dork. I cannot believe you."

The rest of the car ride was filled with Lance jamming out to every meme song he could think of. Keith was in a constant state of being aloof between murder and joining in. Instead, he just drove.

They arrived at the mall and quickly began to look around. Lance dragged Keith into a Bath & Body Works, which disabled Keith's sense of smell for the rest of the day.

"Do you seriously need all of these lotions?" Keith questioned as he looked into the bag that Lance was carrying. There was at least six bottles.

"Yes. I don't have my skin care products, and they don't have them at this store, so these lotions are the closest thing I have to a replacement. " Lance smiled slightly, grabbing another bottle of lotion. "This one can be for you. Come on, let's check out."

He grabbed Keith by the hand, dragging him in. "Oh, by the way. Your paying for this."

"What?" Keith removed his hand from Lance's, crossing his arms and shot his a dead, seriously look. "I agreed to buy you clothes and a suit for the wedding. Not for some stupid skin care products."

Lance pouted, slinging his arm around Keith's shoulder. He flashes him a smile that he could only call irresistible. "Ah, come on babe. I'll tell you what, I'll make dinner tonight when we get back home, okay? Would that make you feel better?"

Keith felt his heart pound against his rib cage. He wasn't a big fan of pda, so he felt slightly uncomfortable, and also, Lance just called him babe.

At that moment he wished that he was turtle, so he could go inside of shell and hide his embarrassment.

"Fi-fine. You better be one hell of a cook, pretty boy." Keith took out his wallet, paying the cashier, and walked out of the store with a face that wasn't so red.

They went to clothing stores, Keith buying most of the stuff Lance wanted, unless he saw it as something that wasn't needed or something that was too expensive.

Either way, Keith was losing money. And they didn't even get the suit yet.

After a while of aimlessly wandering around some high end store, Lance grabbed Keith by the arm. And they found it. The suit section.

Keith felt like crying. It was one of the most beautiful events of his life. The only money he had to spend after this was for food. No more clothes, no more lotion. Only a meal.

Lance continued to drag him along, inspecting each suit. "Are you gonna get one?"

"No," Keith let out a laugh, going over and inspecting an array of ties. "I have enough suits. I'll be fine. Besides, I still need to pay rent, so spending 100 dollars on a suit I'll only wear once isn't really gonna be a good idea."

Lance nodded, continuing to look through blazers pointlessly. He gave up after a while, returning to Keith.

"Ok, well what kind of suit were you thinking of wearing?"

"I don't know, maybe a long blazer? With like, good pants and a white dress shirt? And a tie, of course." Keith shrugged, but Lance smiled in return.

He walked off, browsing row after row of blazers, Keith not too far behind. He smiled, picking up a few blazers, and left to the changing room.

Lance had changed, and exited the dressing room in extreme fashion. Keith thought that he could be a model.

The suit was sleek, the color contrasting well with his skin tone. The jacket went below his waistline, not too far too look weird, but long enough to look stylish. His button down shirt was messily tucked, the top buttons undone.

The pants were overly tight nor baggy, but look nice when tucked over his boots.

Lance flashed a goofy smile, practically sliding over to Keith. "Man, do I look good or what?" He put his arm around Keith's shoulder, winking as he looked down at him.

"Yeah, you look nice. Are you going to wear a tie?"

"Nope, I think I look good like this."

"Wow, put on a suit and go out in public, and suddenly you obtain a confidence boost." Keith snorted, smiling slightly as he looked up at Lance.

"Yeah, well, I can't wait to see how hot you look in yours. You'll probably look even better then me."

Keith wanted to scream. He was frozen, his body not responding to any of the precautions that were blaring off in his head. The only response he had was a miniature heart attack and to have a tidal wave of blood rush up into his head. "Just, go change. I'm starving."

Lance laughed, which didn't help Keith calm down. He gave a little wave and walked off into the changing room, giving Keith time to get himself together, and control his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you guys were woundering, you guys can find me on tumblr @ broseidon. Idk why you might want to know, but if you did, then there you go! This chapter was kind of uneventful???? In my opinion, but the next chapter will have a bit more romance involved.


	7. The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Keith or Lance can fall asleep, so, being extremely rational human beings, they go to the movies.

The rest of the day was uneventful, lunch and dinner being full of short verses of conversation. Even with very little talk, you could tell that they enjoyed the others company.

Lance woke up at 3 in the morning, and wasn't able to fall back asleep. So, he got up and went to get a glass of water.

When he entered the living room, he was welcomed by a knife flying past his head.

He stopped in his tracks, turning to see that Keith was playing darts with daggers.

"Thanks for almost cutting my nose off." Lance continued to walk towards the kitchen. "Why are you up anyways?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Keith pulled the knife out of the board, passing Lance a taunting smile.

"Couldn't sleep. Decided to get some water." He reached up into the cupboards, taking out a glass.

"Aw, I was hoping that you were going to say that you missed me!" Keith gave a fake pout, placing himself on top of the kitchen island. "I couldn't sleep either. Thought that I would get some practice, make sure that I wasn't getting rusty."

"Is that so? Are you sure that you weren't just waiting for a chance to slice off my nose?" Lance gave a suggestive smile. Keith laughed.

"And turn you into Voldemort? How could I ever put a curse so heavy onto someone."

"Very easily it seems." Lance ran the tap, swishing and filling the glass. He turned back around and felt his heart explode.

Keith was looking at him with a gaze, his eyes soft and calm, tiredness wearing him down. He was so attractive, that it took every inch of Lance's self control to not kiss him.

To be fair, his self control could use improvements.

Lance moved closer, his hands grabbing the opposite side of the island, his face less than a foot away from Keith's.

Keith didn't move. He did not show any resistance or displeasure at the closeness.

"You know what we should do?" Lance smiled, bitting his lip.

"No, what?" Keith smiled as well, his hands grabbing onto the edges of Lance's robe.

"Go to the movies."

Keith pushed him away, he was confused to say the least. He felt catfished. "What the fuck do you mean, 'go to the movies'? It's like, 3 right now. That makes no sense."

"No, it makes perfect sense. We can go to the movies on a 'date'. Ya know, get more comfortable with pda. Try to learn how to sell the relationship more."

"At three in the morning? It just sounds like you want to take me out on a date, and then make me pay for it."

"I can pay."

"Wait, you have money." Keith looked away in shock. "You could have paid for that fucking lotion."

"Get over it, ok? Just…"

"Go on a date with you?" Keith smiled, finding it quite cute of how hard Lance was trying to be a gentleman. "As long as you pay."

Lance smiled, grabbing Keith's hand as he pulled him off of the counter. They laughed together, quickly getting ready to go.

When they arrived, they decided on Moana, and also didn't buy any snacks.

Through out the movie, Lance shifted between holding Keith's hand and having his arm over his shoulder.

Keith rested his head on Lance's shoulder, the short hours of rest starting to take their toll.

At this point, he was zoning out, his attention focused more on Lance's face compared to the movie. He dug his fingers into his skin, the urge to run his hand on Lance's jaw becoming more compelling by the minute.

Lance looked down at Keith, flashing a tiny smile. Keith returned it, feeling a little part of his combust.

Lance leaned down and quickly gave Keith a peck on the cheek, before returning his attention back to the movie. Keith buried his face into Lance's shoulder, trying to conceal his flushing.

"Oh my god. Your pining aren't you?" Lance whispered, letting out a quiet laugh.

"Just watch the movie, okay." Keith moved away from Lance, turning his attention back to the screen.

"You want to hold my hand. You want sleep on my shoulder. You want to kiss me." Lance mumbled, giving off a teasing smile.

Keith grabbed Lance by the chin, pulling him in, quickly and gently pressing his lips against against Lance's. When he moved away, he let his hand fall away, and smiled.

"You talk too much."

Keith turned back to movie, letting a successful smile move over his face, as Lance grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze, and gave the faintest of smiles.

His heart fluttered and he digressed, as he turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much shorter then I thought it was gonna be. I'm running out of time and energy, but I'm proud of my updating so far. As long as I can be priductive, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, and it'll include a special guest.


	8. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance try to expand their relationship, but with a slip of the tongue, everything seems to get a little bit more complex.

When they had arrived back at the temporary home, their first instincts were to sleep. And so, that's what they tried to do.

Lance laid down on the couch, grabbing a discarded blanket, and tried to put himself to rest. That was, until he felt Keith try to lay down as well.

"What are doing? Sleep in the bed. It's more comfortable." Lance yawned, his eyes trying to keep themselves open.

"Your the guest. You should sleep in the bed."

"But it's like, all far away."

Keith groaned, sitting up. He glared at Lance, pulling himself to his feet, going into the only bedroom in the house, and crashed onto the bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

When Keith woke up, it was several hours later. He laid their, his eyes open, as his thoughts drifted off, his brain replaying the memories of earlier that morning. He smiled, turning onto his side, finding Lance sleeping right next to him.

As an automatic response, Keith rolled off the bed, screaming. He clenched his chest. "Jesus fucking Christ. What the fucking shit."

His heart was beating rapidly, the sound echoing against his skull.

Lance groaned, pushing himself up to look around. "Why did you scream?"

"Why are you sleeping on the bed?"

"I don't know? I just like, got up, and it was like, a habit or something." Lance shrugged, letting his body fall back down onto the mattress.

"Ok. Well, can you just, not next time?"

"Look dude, when I'm tired, I'm basically drunk. I don't know what I'm doing. My brain doesn't work well. I can't promise anything."

Frowning, Keith pushed himself up, preparing to make his way to the kitchen.

He got there and opened the fridge, to find it almost completely empty. Cursing, Keith threw on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Wait- where are you going?" Lance yawned, getting up and moving towards him.

"Were basically out of food. I'm going to the store."

"Oh… okay."

Keith smiled, turning his head back, making eye contact. "Don't do anything stupid."

Lance nodded, smiling softly, his eyes just as gentle. Keith turned around and walked to the door, his hand landing on the handle.

"Love you."

"Wh- bye!" Keith practically ran out the door, his face ablaze, his heart exploding in his chest.

He ran to the door, fidgeting with the keys trying to open the door quickly. When he had it open, Keith jumped into the drivers side, slammed the door and started screaming.

His hands were shaking. "Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!" He ran his hand through his hair, barely being able to breathe. "He… oh my god. He loves me?"

Keith smiled, his mind playing with the idea, as he pulled out of the driveway and began his adventure to the grocery store.

Lance had made himself coffee, the realization of the words that he just said finally taking their impact. "Oh… oh I am fucked."

Around an hour after the instance of regret, there was a knock on the door.

Regretfully Lance answered the door. "Um hello." He sighed looking up to see an unfamiliar face.

"Oh, uh hi. I'm looking for my brother Keith… who are you, exactly."

"I'm Lance. Keith is out getting food." He leaned against the frame of the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh. Can I, um, come in. I'm Shiro, by the way."

"I don't see why you can't come in. Nice to meet you." Lance moved out of the way, allowing Shiro to step through and into the house.

Shiro looked around, awkwardly taking a seat on the couch, Lance following quickly behind.

"You're the guy that Keith saved, right?" Shiro leaned forward, his attention dead set on Lance.

"Yeah."

"So, why are you still here? Keith isn't the most social person. He has a lot of…" Shiro vaguely gestured, his brain trying to wrap itself on the correct word. "Issues."

"Really? He doesn't seem that way. He's really nice, actually." Lance smiled faintly. "I mean, he's social enough to make conversation, and, yeah, he can be kind of violent, but that comes with the job of protecting people."

Shiro gave a questioning glance, but decided to roll with the suggestion. "Yeah, I can get your point."

Lance smiled, continuously rambling on with admiration for all of the things that Keith has done for him. He skipped out on any points of romance or any mention of secret wedding spy mission.

When Keith arrived in the drive way, he was ready to die. Shiro's car was on the driveway. Shiro was in his house, with Lance. Keith did not want to have a conversation like that now.

He grudgingly opened the trunk, grabbing a few bags of food and moved to entered his home.

When Keith did, he could feel anger bubble inside of him. "Do you not understand the concept of stranger danger Lance?" He kissed his teeth with his tongue, aggressively putting the bags on top of the kitchen table. "Did you not even consider that he could have been lying. Hey Shiro, sorry about all of this. Do you mind helping me with the groceries."

Shiro nodded, awkwardly standing, following Keith out to the car.

"So, are you and Lance, like, together, or…"

Keith sighed. "Shiro, I didn't drag you outside to talk about my theoretical love life. I just wanted you to help me bring in the groceries so that way I can be healthy and have a stable income of nutrition."

He took in a deep breath, his hands clenching at the edge of the car. "Besides, its complicated."

"What do you mean? It should be a yes or no question."

"Well, my answer is that it's complicated. So let's just drop it. Why are you here anyways."

"Well I thought that you might want to have a social life while on vacation, but it seems like the role is already filled." Shiro grabbed a few bags, smirking as Keith closed the trunk, following closely behind.

"Hunk wanted to come too, you know. He had a mission, so he couldn't make it, but he did make you cookies."

"He is such an amazing blessing. Tell Hunk that I love him and I miss him."

Keith looked over at Lance, who was trying to seem as casual as possible, as if him being there was a normal, natural occurrence.

"Keith, did you buy milk? Your lactose intolerant."

Keith shrugged, putting the milk into the fridge. "I have pills for that. Besides, it makes me feel alive to be so close to death."

Shiro laughed, "Same."

"That's not normal, you guys understand that, right?"

Keith rolled his eyes, his anger bubbling up inside of him. "I'm not talking to you."

"What? What did I do?"

"I told you not to do anything stupid. That was kind of stupid! You need to be less trusting sometimes Lance, it could get yourself seriously hurt someday." Keith huffed, taking in several deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"So… your mad because I didn't take better care myself?" Lance smiled, clenching his chest, "aw, you really do care!"

"Shiro, if I kill him, will you testify against me?"

Shiro laughed, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Yes. I would."

Lance frowned, and the more Keith stared, the more awkward and compelled he felt. His heart was a soup of emotions, and Lance was stirring them around, mixing them and causing Keith confusion of what to do next. "Just- be more careful, please?"

Lance smiled, his heart pausing a moment, the tone or concern causing him a deep sense of happiness. "Okay."

Shiro looked between them, a smile spreading across his face. "Well, I brought a board game."

Keith slammed his fist on the counter in excitement. "It's clue isn't. Oh my god, please tell me its clue."

Shiro laughed, nodding. Keith was practically in tears. "You are the best. I'm sorry for all the shit I talked about you."

"Wait, you talked shit about me?"

"That doesn't matter," Keith turned to Lance, grabbing his forearm, his smile brightest that Lance had ever seen. "Let's play, shall we?"


	9. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance struggle to find sleep, both for equally different reasons.

When Shiro left, the air in the house became constrained and awkward, considering that neither of the boys wanted to confront the simple words that Lance had said earlier that day.

They were silent, making quick attempts at eye contact. Keith felt the sentence tickling at the back of his brain, the thought relentless. It made his face burn brightly.

Lance, on the other hand, didn't know what felt. The words hung themselves over him, weighting himself down. The words were a habit, and if there was any true emotion of anything that wasn't platonic, Lance couldn't tell.

His brain conjured up conversation starters, explanations trying to create themselves. Lance sighed, letting his head drop, his fingers grasping the end of the island as he stood in the kitchen.

When he looked up, he was met by Keith's soft gaze. Keith turned away quickly, flushing. Confrontation was not his strong suit.

"Uh… I- I think that-" Keith stumbled over words, trying to form a sentence as his brain over heated.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Wh- what?" Keith looked over at him, his eyes reading of confusion.

"I didn't mean it. It's just… a habit." Lance ran his hand through his hair, chewing on his lip.

"Oh… uh okay." Keith tooling in a shaky breath, hoping that Lance wouldn't catch on. He didn't.

"I think that I'm gonna sleep. Goodnight."

Keith nodded, giving a fake smile as he left the living room. Keith felt every single one of his anxieties bubble up, the sensation of wanting to rip his hair out and scream or to cry were threatening him.

He felt stupid, so incredibly stupid.

Keith was frozen to the spot, every sense of his body leaving him. He didn't feel any emotion, just incredibly emotionless.

Even so, tears were running down his cheeks.

He saw that there was no point of even trying to get some sleep. Keith knew that he would just stare at the ceiling and let his tears fall from his face.

So, he took a different approach.

Opening the door the back porch, he grabbed sword, and decided that this was a good time to practice. Distract emotions with work. Drown yourself in effort.

Lance was staring at the clock next to the bed, watching the time as it ticked by slowly. His brain played with thoughts and ideas, each continuously questioning previous decisions that were made.

He thought that maybe he was just one big screw up and would continuously screw up everything.

Lance couldn't confirm it even if he wanted too.

Keith took in a deep breath, quickly slashing the air in front of him twice, spinning on his heel and repeating the motion. He continued on several more times, his concentration being interrupted consistently.

He was not under good conditions, his brain was unfocused, his heart not truly in it. That was because his heart was somewhere else entirely.

Keith gave up practice, which was a surprising development, considering that this was a sanctuary of sorts for him. So, instead, he headed back inside.

He collapsed onto the couch, taking a blanket down with him, as he curled into a ball, and felt the tears start falling again. Keith knew he wouldn't sleep, and he knew that he knew the definition of heartbreak.

Lance was having a considerably different experience, one where he was trying to figure out how much he had fucked up with his words.

He could have just apologized, and left it at that, could have just pushed it away and forgotten about it. But he labeled it as a mistake, when there truly could have been a reason too it other than a habit.

He blamed sleeping in the bed next to Keith a habit, saying 'I love you' as a habit. Lance realized that he could have been tugging on heartstrings.

Guilt was weighing him down.

Lance got up, taking in several deep breaths, and left the bedroom, and walked over the couch. He found Keith asleep.

He smiled slightly, sitting himself down on top of the coffee table. "Are you awake?" Lance whispered, although asking was pointless. Keith probably wouldn't respond either way.

"Well, if you are then… I'm sorry, again." He laughed quietly, his walls falling down. "Saying that was a mistake. I mean, obviously I would have said it if I meant it, and I think that I do? But, I don't know, I'm just kind of a mess and…"

Lance trailed off, his thoughts getting thrown around. "I just, didn't even really consider how you would feel. Like, I don't know how you feel about me, all I know is that it was awkward for both of us. I'm not a huge fan of awkward, and I just kind of panicked.

"Thank you for everything you've done. It's really sweet," Lance played with the ends of Keith's hair, smiling. "Goodnight."

He stood returning back to his bed, and Keith turned over, tears no longer staining his face.

They were both messes, and for the time being, they had each other, and it was an improvement to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy, ok I wasn't expecting any angst to come (this soon anyways), so I'm just as surprised. The next chapter will be about the wedding! I'm guessing that it'll take me a couple days to write the whole thing, considering that it's going to be one of the most eventful chapters. I could also split it into parts, but that will most likely not happen.


	10. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go on their mission to the wedding of Shay and Lotor.

It was the day of the wedding, and Keith and Lance had just arrived to the ceremony. They had no weapons on hand at the moment, Thace was going to be provide them just incase there are any extra security measures.

Keith was wear a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with black dress pants, shoes and a red tie. His hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, his bangs being pulled back slightly as well.

Lance was wearing the suit that Keith had gotten him, his shirt unbuttoned slightly, making him look like a douche bag. Keith did as well. Together they were just two douchey boyfriends. Neither seemed to mind that much.

The reception was crowded, putting Keith on edge. Bigger room for error, harder to protect so many people at a time. He took in a shaking breath as he felt fingers intertwine around his. He look at Lance and smiled.

"It's going to be fine. Nothing will probably even go down." Lance nodded, he was looking as nervous as Keith.

The feeling of nervousness began to fade as they got farther into the room, moving closer to the Balmera side of the room.

It was loud, music and conversations filling everyone's ears, causing volume to increase so others could actually be heard.

No one seemed to be very interested in the duo, both seeming to blend in. They stayed around the edges, allowing them to get a wider view of the crowd.

Keith spotted Thace in the crowd. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He smiled as he drifted off into the crowd, Lance watching his steps carefully.

Keith follows Thace into the bathroom, which was completely empty.

"Thanks for doing this Thace."

Thace smiled as he pulled a pistol out from behind his back, along with six daggers that doubled as throwing knives. "No problem kid. Just protect the people, and nothing will go wrong."

Keith took the knives, strapping them to the inside of his boots, taking the gun and tucking it underneath his shirt. "You got it. Don't get too hurt out there. Your all I have on the inside."

Thace laughed, nodding. Keith exited first, tracing his way back over to Lance to see that he was in the same spot he left him, talking to someone who Keith recognized immediately.

He approached with care, his hands shaking slightly, but he ignored it as he came closer. "Hey babe." Keith smiled softly, grabbing Lance's hand as he looked over to see Lotor, the heir to the Galra gang.

Lance looked down with equal softness as Keith, returning his eyes back up to Lotor, who at the moment looked at them with an unreadable emotion.

"Hey Lotor, long time no see." Keith gave a slight smile, his heart squeezing harshly, causing him pain to breath.

Lotor smiled, bitterness clearly written over his features. "Keith! I'm so glad that you made it!" He spoke enthusiastically, moving in and wrapping Keith in a hug. Keith responded with a slight back pat and a chest full of anxiety.

"Yeah, I am too. This is my boyfriend, Marcus." Keith gestured towards Lance, who smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Lotor smiled, barring his teeth, the smile too sweet to be real.

"Nice to meet you as well." Lance squeezed Keith's hand slightly, trying to hand out some comfort. Keith was only going to be calm when Lotor was gone. In return, Keith leaned against Lance's arm, trying to stabilize himself.

"It's almost time for the ceremony. I should probably go, and you know, make sure things go according to plan." Lotor smiled graciously at Keith, causing a wave of nausea to roll over Keith's body.

"Congrats." Keith mumbled, flashing a smile as Lotor walked away. Lance looked down with caution.

"He makes you really normally, doesn't he?"

Keith nodded, his body still pressed up against Lance's arm. "It's all history. The second our job is done I'll be fine."

Lance nodded, "what kind of history do you have with him?" Keith moved away from Lance, looking up at his face.

"The romantic kind." Keith mumbled. Lance stood their in surprise, as Keith pulled him along to sit on the seats.

"Oh… so did he-"

"I broke it off."

Lance nodded again, "oh." It seemed to be the only thing that he could respond with.

"He's… uh, clingy. And psychotic. Not a very good mix of traits if you ask me." Keith shrugged, watching as the ceremony started.

"Why did you break up?" Lance asked, putting his arm around Keith's shoulder. Keith looked up at him.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Keith leaned in closer to Lance, resting his head against his shoulder. Keith cursed, moving in even closer, untucking a part of his shirt, and took out the pistol, trying to conceal it as much as possible. "I completely forgot about this. Put it somewhere."

Lance nodded, removing his arm from around Keith, taking the gun and tucking it away behind his back, his hand returning to Keith's afterward.

Lotor had made his way to the alter, and even though Keith wasn't paying much attention to him, Keith could tell that Lotor was looking at him.

They turned their attention to look down the aisle, looking to see the bride walking down.

Shay was muscular, her brown skin seeming to glow bronze in the contrast of the white dress. She was very pretty, and despite the muscular appearance, she looked gentle and soft.

Shay arrived at the alter, and Keith had zoned up at that point. His eyes scanned around the crowd, looking around the upper rafters, searching for any possible threats.

He stop when he felt Lotor's gaze again. Keith, uncomfortable and full of anxiety, squeezed Lance's hand. Lance squeezed his hand in return, leaning down and planting a kiss onto Keith's temple. Keith practically was ready to melt, his heart beating at an abnormal rate, his anxieties making him feel sick.

They exchanged their vows, Keith not hearing a single word they said. Lotor's eyes shifted to Keith every so often, and all Keith wanted to do was crawl inside of his non existent shell, and hide.

"Do you, Shay, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest spoke loudly, this was the moment that everyone was there for.

"I do." She had spoken calmly, although from her body language, Keith could tell she was nervous.

"And do you, Lotor, take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lotor, smiled at Shay, although his eyes lingered back towards Keith. He felt on edge, digging his fingers into Lance's skin.

"I do." Lotor spoke just as calmly as Shay, both of them grabbing hands, exchanging looks of sadness. Keith felt weight lift from his chest, his grip on Lance lightening.

"You may kiss the bride." They kissed, it being quick, only a simple peck. Both seemed to be uncomfortable, but they played it off well. They had probably been practicing for a while before hand, trying to make the scene be natural.

They had walked down the aisle, the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed, the rest of the reception following as well.

Everyone mingled for a while, the party starting to begin. Keith and Lance talked amongst themselves.

"I broke up with him because I found out that Shiro was alive. I had no idea where I was going, so I decided to just not date him." Keith spoke casually, his eyes searching the room while Lance pulled his body closer. "When I finally found Shiro and his mom, they took me in and I grew up with some biological family. Lotor, well, is clingy and honest to god, a brat. He begged me to take him back. I said no.

"He acted as if not having me in his life was like the end of the world. He was way too pissed off and got out of hand. Almost choked me to death." Keith's voice was deadly quiet, his voice cracking, the air around him becoming suffocating, "if Shiro hadn't been there, I probably would be dead. And it's kinda how all of this started. My whole, uh, occupation."

Lance was bitting his tongue, hard enough to the point where he could taste the blood. "I see." He wanted to punch Lotor in the face. Make him bleed. Make him feel what it was like to be chocked to death. But that wasn't what Keith needed. Keith needed support.

Lance took in a shaky breath, planting a kiss into Keith's hair. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

Keith sighed, the world melting away, until it was just him and Lance. And Keith felt calm. He felt safe and warm.

Lance caught a glimpse of Shay and Lotor in the crowd. It was time for the first dance.

"Come on. No more depressing stuff. Let's dance." Lance laughed slightly, letting his arm drop from Keith's shoulder, moving down to take his hand. He dragged Keith out to the edge where everyone else was gathering, to watch the husband and his wife dance their first dance as a wedded couple.

They danced gracefully and professionally. Most likely because they had gotten taught by a professional dance teacher, and probably practiced more then anyone else in the room.

Slowly, more people began to move to the dance floor, and participated in the waltz. Keith and Lance were some of the last few.

They were close to the center of the room, off to the left slightly. Keith was leading, doing just as they practiced.

Keith felt Lotor staring at him, and it made him uncomfortable. It compelled him to look up and meet the gaze, but he knew that it would spike his anxiety severely, as well as cause Lotor to possibly get the wrong idea.

So, instead, Keith stared at the ground, looking at their feet as they moved.

Lance noticed a replacement in roles, causing him to laugh. He tiled Keith's head up so that their eyes made contact. "Just keep your eyes on me. No one I going to cause you pain like that again. I'll make sure of it."

Keith's heart was thumping against his chest, his face becoming increasingly hotter.

Lance didn't move his hand away from Keith's chin, but instead smiled softly and leaned down. Keith stared into his eyes, the gaze was so gentle and charming that it made Lance practically melt.

Their lips met, and they both shut their eyes, Lance's hand moving to caress Keith's cheek. It was passionate, but soft and slow. Their lips moved against each other's gently. Lance caught the familiar smell of lavender, and all of it made his heart flutter.

When they broke, neither could stop smiling. Keith didn't look away, Lance had just become the topic of every thought in his brain. He felt untouchable, like Lotor had never hurt him and had never existed. The wounds of his heart had been filled.

Lance was also staring at Keith. He loved every second of being that close to him, but he remembered that they had a job to do as well.

He tore his eyes away from Keith, searching through the crowd and above into the second story. Lance had managed to spot a sniper, just as a shot went off.

As if instinctively, Lance pushed Keith to the floor, scrambling away, pulling Keith along quickly as people screamed and began to flee as more shots went off.

"Are you okay?" Lance question carefully, taking out his gun. Keith nodded in response.

Keith ran out into the middle of the ballroom, shifting his feet into a battle stance, his knives flying out from the holders in his boots.

He caught them, throwing the one in his right hand up towards the sniper, landing a hit to the shoulder. Keith shifted his footing of his right foot, a new knife flying out, allowing him to catch it once more.

Tow guys approached him, Lance shot one in the chest and the shoulder, while Keith slashed the other across he chest twice.

"How did you do the whole knife thing?" Lance questioned in wonder, as a bullet scraped his left arm. He cursed, shooting blindly in the direction the chit came from. He hit him in the lower abdomen, Keith landing a blow to his right shoulder.

"Spy boots. Pidge designed them, Hunk built them. They have this air compressor or something that when I put my feet into certain positions, it lets me pull out knifes faster and conceal them more affectively." Keith explained as he looked around the room, finding that all of the shooters were down. He also saw a kid, who was probably around 4 or 5 years old. "Check to see if any civilians are alive. I'm gonna go take care of the kid."

Lance nodded, starting to make his way around, checking the pluses of bodies scattered around the room.

Keith approached the child, smiling and kneeling down a few feet away. "Hi. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm Keith. I'm one of the good guys."

The kid didn't seem scared or intimidated, more as if she was in a state of awe. "So- are you a spy?"

Keith laughed, nodding. "I'm gonna help you find your parents. But remember, as a spy, you can't tell anyone anything that I did. It will put my friends in danger."

The girl nodded, coming closer to Keith, putting her arms around his neck. Keith stood, using his arms to support her.

"Keith! I got someone!" Lance shouted, kneeling over the body. Keith walked over, still cradling the girl against his chest.

"Oh god… Thace." Keith controlled every part of him to try and not swear.

"Hey kid." Thace spoke quietly, his blood pooling around on the marble floor. "Sorry I didn't make it out alive."

"It's fine- just stay calm. No need to be freaking out." Keith grabbed his hand with his free hand.

"You were like a son to me. I just want the best for you."

"I know, Thace. I know." Keith spoke softly, and with out another trace, Thace's hand fell from Keith's, and he was gone.

"Anyone else alive?" Keith asked, his pants drenched in blood, his hand dripping with it as well.

"No. Everyone's dead."

"Let's go." They began to start walking towards the door.

When they made it outside, they were met by police officers and EMT's, who were rushing inside.

"I'm going to put you down, alright? I want you to find your parent, okay?"

Keith felt the girl nod, he carefully placed her onto the ground. She grabbed onto Lance's hand, looking around quietly, until she stopped, her face lighting up.

"Over there!" She screamed, dragging Lance along, Keith not too far behind.

"Mama!" The girl yelled, her smile bright as her mother turned around. The kid was crushed by a hug, her mother picking her up in the process, causing Lance to let go of her hand.

"Thank you! Thank you for protecting my daughter." The women was crying, and Keith and Lance both smiled.

"It was nothing." The pair turned away, making it back towards Keith's car. "Are you okay?" Keith questioned, looking towards Lance's arm, which was bleeding.

"Nothing that medicine can't heal. I'll be fine."

"What ever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It snowed yesterday and I played in the snow for like, 4 hours. And I didn't have school yesterday or today! This chapter was so fun to write, and the next chapter will be just as fun most likely. I also broke my streak of uploading every day, I did last 9 chapters tho, so I'm proud lol.


	11. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance keeps his promise, and takes Keith on a date to the beach.

Keith unwrapped a long price of medical cloth that he had in his first aid kit. He tore of a piece, taking it and wrapping it around Lance's arm where the bullet had scraped past.

"There. It should heal up quickly. Just a scratch." Keith spoke quietly as he tied up the cloth. Lance nodded, smiling brightly. "Thank you for doing all of this- risking your life and everything."

"No problem," Lance laughed, he placed his hand on top of Keith's. "I should be thanking you. I've experienced some of my greatest moments of my life with you, Keith."

"Oh," Keith blushed, scared to move at all, afraid that if he made a single movement that everything would just break away. "When… do you think that you're gonna have to go back home? I mean, you'll have to go back at some point."

"I- I don't know," Lance sighed, moving a bit closer to Keith. "I don't think I ever want to leave, really."

"Lance, you have to. What about your family? You don't want to make them worry." Keith spoke softly, his heart fluttering at the words.

"Yeah, you do have a point. It's just that- I feel like I'm at actually good at something. I'm good at this, I'm good at protecting people. Besides, I really like you, too." Lance moved another inch closer, he took both of Keith's hands into his.

"Lance…" Keith mumbled as Lance leaned in, pressing his lips against his. Lance dropped Keith's hands, his moving up to Keith's cheeks. Keith was frozen, his hands falling on top of his knees.

"I- I think that I'm in love with you." Lance mumbled, breaking away only slightly. Keith smiled slightly, laughing.

"You're adorable."

"Is that an 'I love you' or an 'oh you're in love with me, how embarrassing' adorable?"

"Maybe a mixture of both."

"I have an idea." Lance smiled, his hands falling from Keith's face, landing onto his lap. "We should go the beach."

Keith scoffed, "you do realize that's it's supposed to rain today, and it's almost dark out. I'm starting to think that you don't have very good ideas."

"All it means is less people and not drying as fast as we would like too." Lance shrugged, smiling enduringly, trying to convince Keith to do something this crazy.

"No. How about tomorrow? Your wound will pretty much be healed, so salt water won't hurt it too much."

"Can I teach you how to surf? Like I promised?"

Keith smiled, grabbing Lance by the collar of his shirt, pulling him in, giving him a peck on the lips. "Sounds like a date."

Keith was woken up at 5 am by Lance. Lance was wearing a tank top and swim shorts, holding a towel in his hand. "Get up."

"It's not even light out yet." Keith grumbled turning over. Lance sighed pulling off the blanket.

"Come on Keith. You promised."

Keith swore, sitting up glaring towards Lance. "Fine. But I'm not driving."

Lance smiled in success, pulling Keith up from the couch. "Done and done. Just go and get ready, hot stuff."

Keith took his sweet time as he got ready to go. He, of course, would deserve the benefit of the doubt. He did just wake up and all.

Just in case, and for safe keeping, Keith stores away some spare knives and a pistol into his beach bag. He could never be too careful.

The trip took around an hour, the entirety of the ride filled with laughter and conversation.

Lance practically ran out of the car when they arrived. He was returning to his element, one of the only other spots in the world that could make him feel at home.

They carried their things down to the sand, the sun rising, causing the sea to reflect a rainbow of color into the water.

Lance took off his shirt as fast as he could, his sandals flying off as he crashed into the ocean.

Keith was a little more hesitant, taking his time as he approached the waves crashing onto the shore of the beach. The water was cold, making Keith shrink when he tried to go in.

Lance was looking back at him, a smile bigger and brighter then any Keith had ever seen. He laughed as he waddled back towards Keith through the water.

Lance grabbed his wrist, pulling Keith along deeper into the water. Keith flinched, the farther they went, the colder the water got.

Keith splashed Lance playfully, which was his first mistake. Lance went into full on battle mode, he splashed Keith back with a giant wave, and war broke lose.

Keith had lost, Lance was able to dodge every thing he threw at him. It wasn't until Lance had picked him up in the water that Keith truly accepted his defeat.

They swam around for time that felt like mere minutes, which was more equivalent to being hours.

"Where's the surf lesson I was promised?" Keith asked as he and Lance came out of the water hand and hand.

"The waves aren't big enough to even start with that." Lance tossed him a towel, smiling as he rubbed it against his face.

"Oh. Disappointing." Keith pouted, falling down into the sand. Lance followed suit, putting his arm around Keith's waist as he sat.

"Another day. I'll make sure of it." Lance smiled, pressing his head against the crook of Keith's neck.

"Sounds good to me." Keith put his chink on top of Lance's head, smiling softly. He smelled like the ocean, his hair soaking wet with tiny specks of sand spread about. "You know- we make a good team."

Lance laughed, adjusting his head so that he could look up and into Keith's eyes. "Yeah. We do."

Their lips met once again, and they smiled against the kiss. It was warm and smelled like salt water, but was pleasant, none the less.

"I think I'm gonna go back for a swim. You can follow me when ever you feel like it." Lance gave an endearing smile, giving Keith a kiss on the shoulder before standing fully, and making his way to the water.

Keith stayed where he was, smiling softly as he watched Lance approach the ocean.

His heart skipped a beat as Lance's body crumbled to the ground, the sound of gun fire filling the air.

"Lance!" Keith screeched, his voice cracking with anxiety and fear and worry. He stood, his heart telling him to go and make sure Lance was okay, the other telling him to chase after the sniper.

He went with a mixture of the two.

Keith scrambled through his bag, grabbing the pistol, and rushing over to Lance.

"Lance!" Keith desperately called out for him. He kneeled over his body, blood streaming out of his right shoulder.

Lance's eyes fluttered, blinking away tears that came from the pain. He cursed severely.

Keith was shaking, standing up from the ground, and ran toward the entrance of the beach.

The shooter was trying to get into his car. Keith shot at the wheels of the car, running at full speed, jumping on top of the roof, smashing open the car window. He slid into the passenger seat, punching the shooter in the jaw with the butt of his gun.

In resistance, the shooter landed two punches, breaking Keith's nose and giving him a black eye.

Keith rammed his body into the snipers, causing the side window to break. Along with the collision, Keith kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the sniper, leaving him to be unconscious.

Keith exited the car the same way he came in, jumping off the convertible, and blitzing towards the beach, to check back in with Lance.

He collapsed next to him, his knees crumbling underneath him. "Lance…" Keith put his forehead onto his, closing his eyes, trying to calm down. "You'll be okay. I promise you."

Keith held onto his hand, smiling, every fear he had resurfacing, as Lance's blood pooled and curdled into the sand.

The sound of sirens filled the air, and Keith cried in relief. He was shaking to the point where he couldn't stand, even when the paramedics arrived. The only thing that made his body move was Lance.

Keith rode next to Lance in the ambulance, and didn't leave his side until it was absolutely necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I've been so busy??? And I've wanted to write this chapter so much, but like, all of my productivity dissapeared. I have so much homework too, and the next chapter will be a long one for sure, so like, maybe Monday??? I'll have the next chapter up????


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets taken to hospital and has surgery done on his shoulder, while Keith is overcome by anxiety as fear as he patiently waits to hear the results

"You could use some patching up too." A nurse exited the emergency room, she spoke plainly, as if the offer was as simple as ordering coffee.

"How is he?" Keith met her eyes, and she smiled softly in return.

"He's better. He should be stable here soon. Maybe an hour, hour and a half. You can go and see him for yourself then." She removed gloves from her hands, putting on hand sanitizer.

"Did it get infected?"

"No. Just a bullet wound. It should heal in the matter of weeks, as long as he doesn't strain it. Otherwise he'll have to come back here, and that could cause some more long lasting damage." She paused, meeting Keith's concerned gaze with a smile. "He's strong. You have little to nothing to worry about."

"Thank you."

"It's my job, but, you're welcome." The nurse left quickly, probably moving along to other patients to take care off. Keith took in a deep breath.

He stared into the room, his leg bouncing with anxiousness. Keith had been sitting in that chair for hours, waiting patiently, but his frustration was getting too much for him to bare.

He stood up quickly, and entered the room, his heart being absolutely destroyed at the sight of Lance.

Lance was placed on the bed at an awkward angle, his right shoulder being elevated higher then his left, causing his entire body to lean. He looked pale, his body barely moving at all as he breathed.

His shoulder was wrapped in medical linen, there was a few blood stains covering it, each at an inconsistent distance from each other.

The pain that Lance was feeling, even if it wasn't shown in any physical way, was easy to see. Being shot in the shoulder was painful and was not something that could go on ignored.

Keith walked over quietly, leaning over the side of the medical bed. He saw his reflection in the window. He had a black eye and his nose was bruised and stained with blood. Keith's eyes were bloodshot and he had obtained a new scar. It had been a slice along his jawline. He assumed he obtained it from a piece of glass from when he smashed the car window.

He moved his attention way from looking at how big of a mess he was, to look at Lance. Keith's head was clouded. Every angle of positivity that he tried to look at was only full of self hatred.

Lance groaned, causing Keith to look over at him, and see that he was waking up.

"Shit… what happened." Lance mumbled, trying to sit up, but he was too weak to do so.

"You got shot in the shoulder." Keith grabbed his wrist, giving off a smile of relief. "Your okay now. I was able to get you here."

Lance nodded, he brought his hand up to Keith's face, caressing his cheek. "Your face is disgusting," Lance whispered softly, as if he was saying the sweetest thing in the world.

"Wow, okay. It's good to see that your attraction towards me is strictly internal."

"No- I mean that you're all bruised and stuff. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"How do you think I feel? I thought that you were a dead man." Keith spoke bitterly, his thoughts reeling over decisions to make.

"Hey, I'm fine Keith. That's all that should matter." Lance smiled. With the help of Keith, Lance was able to prop himself up. "Any idea when I can get out of here?"

Keith laughed, "I can ask a nurse, but I'm sure that you can get out of here soon."

Lance nodded, smiling softly up at Keith. "How long have I been here, anyways?"

Keith shrugged, sitting down on the bed next to Lance. "A few hours. I haven't really been keeping track of time."

"What, too worried about me to even look at a clock." Lance teased, playing with a lock of Keith's hair.

"Yeah, actually. Keeping track of time would have given me a complete melt down."

"Aw, you care too much."

"And you care too little about yourself." Keith frowned. He leaned up against Lance, shutting his eyes shut, trying to tie all of his thoughts together.

"In some ways, yes. I care about how I look, but not about my wellbeing." Lance smirked, planting a kiss onto Keith's temple.

"Speaking of which, how about we get out of here, hm?" Lance whispered, causing Keith to look at him slowly.

"What? Lance, you literally just woke up from a coma. Do you seriously expect us being able to get out of here."

"People do it on tv all the time."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Keith grumbled, watching as Lance turned and began to stand up.

"You said it yourself, I have no good ideas. Besides, what's the difference between a few more minutes?" Lance spoke, being able to stand up on his feet, looking over as Keith pouted on the medical bed, his arms crossed.

"Are you sure?" Keith bit his lip, in response, Lance smiled in a soothing manner.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. Now, do you have any idea where my shirt is?" He looked around the room, Keith smiling as he handed it over Lance.

"I'll drive."

Keith did in fact drive, and Lance fell asleep along the way. After signing Lance out of the hospital, they hopped into the car and drove.

Keith was calming his anxieties as he followed directions that Pidge had given him. It was stressful, especially with all of the events that had just conspired, but it was the only thing that Keith could think of.

Taking in a shaky breath, he turned down another winding road, driving through neighborhood and forest after another. He hated himself. Lance would probably hate him too.

When they had made it to the destination, Keith felt a shiver go down his spine. "Lance. Wake up."

Lance yawned as he turned to Keith smiling, before turning to look at his surroundings. The sight that he had saw was so nostalgic and heartbreaking.

There were so many memories that he had earned down this road, inside of the houses surrounding it.

Lance was home.

Keith had brought him home.

"Keith, why are we here?" Lance spoke quietly, turning his head, hoping that this was simply a visit, not a goodbye.

"Lance- I'm sorry," Keith frowned, and he could have sworn that he could see the exact moment that Lance's heart broke.

"Why?" He whispered softly, but there was venom at the tip of the word.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Keith mumbled, bitterness incased in every edge as he spoke. "I thought- I thought that you were gonna die, Lance. I have never been that terrified in my entire life. More terrified than being around Lotor."

They were both crying, tears seeping down and out of their eyes, dripping down, staining their clothes.

"Keith-" Lance choked on his words, his entire bass of stability collapsing on top of itself. He sobbed loudly, each breath causing his chest to rise unsteadily. "Please! I love you, god I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else on this earth. In the entire galaxy."

Keith pulled Lance closer to him, putting his hand on his cheek, whipping away his tears. "I- I love you too. And I don't want to be the thing that gets you killed."

His voice was hoarse, tears continuously spilling down his cheeks. He put his forehead against Lance's, trembling slightly as he did so.

"A trail of death and destruction follows me everywhere I go. I don't want to add another person to that list, Lance."

Lance pushed his lips against Keith's, the kiss full of despair and love and desperation. The kiss dissolved itself, turning into a hug. "So were never gonna see each other again?"

Keith pulled away slightly, rubbing his sleeve against his eyes.

"Uh, give me your phone." Keith held out his hand, Lance typing in the password, handing it over to Keith. "Only call me if it's an emergency. I'll be there when you need me, okay?"

Lance was still crying, but he nodded, "so, you're breaking up with me, because you love me too much?"

Keith laugh, a low and soft chuckle, and he smiled a little, "yeah. I guess so."

Lance shakily opened the door of the car, looking back towards Keith, as if waiting for him to call him back into the car, and drive away with him.

Instead, he got a soft smile that was followed by a stream of tears.

"Goodbye, Lance."

"Bye, Keith."

Lance walked across the street, walking in front of the light blue house on a street slashed with happiness and life. And yet, it now felt drab and broken.

Lance was once again back home, and he had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I hope that you guys had a good one, and that I didn't didn't just ruin it on purpose (although, I did upload this chapter on purpose just for today, simply for the pure enjoyment of torturing my friend, who will most likely destroy me bc of this chapter). Anyways, the next chapter will be kinda long, and will probably be up Friday or Saturday, depends on how my motovation is holding up.


	13. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have been seperated for a week, but Keith is able to finally get back to his job.

To say that the next week was relaxing would have been a lie. Keith had spent the entire time stressing about every decision that he had made in the past three weeks and where he had went wrong.

And yet, he woke up this morning and was the happiest that he had been in the entire dreadful and drab week.

Keith would finally be able to return to base. To get back to the job he loved and the people who he loved. And he would finally be able to get Lance off of his mind.

The car ride wasn't long, but it felt like it took centuries.

Pulling up into the driveway made his heart speed in excitement. He would be able to sleep in his own bed, not have to make meals for himself. He could go out into the world, kick ass and take names just like he used too.

As long as he didn't screw up again, that was.

He practically ran up the steps, fidgeting with his keys as he unlocked the door to the base, the familiar air bringing back waves of nostalgia, a time where Keith had felt good and relaxed. And he felt like that again.

He walked farther into the home, his hand tracing the walls, as he heard the sound of footsteps echo down the halls, and before Keith knew it, he was being crushed in an embrace.

Keith let out a laugh of hysteria as he wrapped his arms around Hunk. He was hugging Hunk. That used to happen often, and yet it almost felt foreign after all of this time.

Hunk pulled away, and Keith smiled up at him. Hunk smile was brighter than the sun, and it made Keith's heart melt to see him so cheerful. "You're finally back!" Hunk squealed, beaming as he pulled Keith into another embrace.

"Yeah. Where's everyone else?" Keith questioned, pushing away from Hunk.

"Mission. They told me to stay here so that you wouldn't arrive at an empty home." He smiled brightly, putting his arm around Keith's shoulder as he guided him into the kitchen. "I bet you haven't actually even had any good meals in while. How about I cook you something up?"

Keith laughed, smiling as Hunk pushed him down on to a stool as he began to work, "wouldn't have it any other way."

Lance normally spent along time in the bathroom, having to either apply or remove his skin care products, but today he took even longer then usual.

He hadn't been able to sleep well for an entire week, his heart ache too big and every thought was about the spy who had saved him.

Lance couldn't think straight or even speak straight, he kept accidentally calling everyone Keith, or he completely ignored them as they spoke because he was thinking of Keith.

His depression was increasing, he spent most of his days in his room, too heart broken to socialize, too hurt to even think of doing anything else.

Lance winced as he rolled his right shoulder, the wound not closed all the way, the skin around it was raw as it started to scab over. Looking at it caused the memories that he was trying to repress to surface. He frowned in the mirror, running his fingers down and around his face, seeing how his skin had started to droop.

Lance put his shirt on, yawning as he slowly and lazily walked down the stairs. He stopped halfway when he headed the front door open.

"Hello. I was wondering if Lance McClain is home?" It was an unfamiliar voice, it was deep and slightly scratchy, and the tone was formal and soothing, but there was a certain authority behind it.

"Yes, he is. He should be down any second. Please, come in." Lance identified the second voice as his mother's, her tone light and sweet.

He proceeded to continue down the stairs, but stopped. Lance wasn't expecting any visitors, and Keith's words replayed in his mind.

_You need to be less trusting sometimes Lance, it could get yourself seriously hurt someday._

He thought about the possibilities, about how this could all end up going horribly wrong and that Lance could get hurt, or worse, get his mom hurt.

Lance turned around and headed into his room, pulling out his phone and sitting on his bed. He was being cautious, he was being safe.

The phone rang and rang, until he ended up getting a voice message. He sighed, taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey, Keith. I know that I was supposed to only call in an emergency, and well, this is one, so, yeah. There's this guy that just showed up to my house, asking to see me. He's actually down stairs right now." Lance let out a laugh of hysteria, running a hand through his hair before continuing.

"It's just that I wasn't expecting anyone, and I just have a… bad feeling about this, ya know? It's probably nothing though, just me being cautious for once, haha. Call me back when you can, I know that you're probably out on a mission and kicking ass and other cool junk like that.

"I'll probably call back if it's nothing, which is most likely what it is. If I don't answer, then assume the worst? I'll probably be asleep or kidnapped or something haha. Well being kidnapped isn't something to laugh about, actually. It's actually really terrifying.

"But… if I don't call back, you call me, if I don't answer, pop over to my house. I'll probably be their. I- I miss you, a lot. Like, 'I can't stop thinking about you' a lot. But that's not the point. Just call me back okay? Love you- bye." Lance hung up, hanging his head as he remembered the matter at hand.

"You are amazing Hunk. I don't know how I survived a month with out you." Keith mumbled, eating the pasta that was made for him.

"Yes well, I don't know how you survived without me either." Hunk laughed, putting some dishes into the sink.

"Hunk! I need your assistance!" Allura yelled, rushing into the living room, meeting Hunk's eyes. She was carrying Shiro over her shoulder, with help from Coran and Pidge. All of them were covered in blood, Shiro being unconscious, was the most battered and bruised out of all of them. He had a new set of scars covering his body, the most notable one being three gigantic slash marks across his hip, but that wasn't the worst injury that he had earned. Shiro had lost his arm.

By instinct, both Keith and Hunk stood, rushing over to help get Shiro into the medical bay. They quickly got him over, placing him onto the bed just as fast as Pidge began to hook up machines to Shiro to keep track of his vitals.

"Hunk get start the blood transfusions, Keith, start cleaning wounds." Allura barked out orders, her body shaking from fear and fatigue. "How much blood did he lose, Pidge?"

"About a pint? A pint and quarter? Around there." Pidge spoke calmly, pulling an oxygen mask over Shiro's mouth.

"Ya hear that Hunk?"

"Yep! I got it." Hunk rushed over hooking the blood bag onto a hanger before putting an incision into Shiro's left forearm. He connected to the tube and blood started to pour back into Shiro's body, allowing him to stabilize more.

"What the hell happened?" Keith gazed at Allura before cleaning the last of Shiro's wounds.

"I don't know exactly. We all split up, doing an undercover mission, trying to determine if it was a base of Galra operations. It wasn't the main base, but it was Galra. It seemed like a containment facility or something, probably for drug or prisoners. They had a torture chamber of sorts. I think that Shiro got caught and was brought in there." Allura sighed, sitting down in a chair next to Shiro, her shoulders becoming less tense as she looked down at him with a clear look of sadness.

"I heard him scream, so I broke him out and tried to get out of there as fast as I could. I killed the bitch that did this to him. When we were clear, Pidge blew up the place, and then we drove back here as fast as we could. I'm glad that we weren't too late." Allura subconsciously placed her hand on Shiro's bicep, as if to give him comfort, or to give that same comfort to herself.

Allura cleared her throat, "Hunk, can you and Pidge start to design a prosthetic? And Keith, I want you to be here when he wakes up. You'll give him the most comfort with your presence."

Keith nodded solemnly, taking a seat next to Shiro.

"Oh, and it's good to have you back."

Lance tried to shake the bad feeling that was settling in the pit of his stomach, but it didn't seem to disappear. So, he ignored it, trying to soothe his anxieties as he exited his room and headed down the stares.

He got to the bottom of the steps and was met by his mother and the mystery man.

The man was shorter than what Lance had imagined, being almost the same height as his mother, as well as having a slender frame and pale skin. He looked like he could have been a scare crow.

"You must be Lance McClain, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man spoke formally, offering his hand for a shake. Lance excepted the gesture.

"Yea, that's me." Lance couldn't find anything else to see, the reason of this visit from this strange man foreign to him.

"You have caught the interest of my boss with the efforts that you have made this past month. He sent me here to meet with you and give you a job." The man spoke clearly and cleanly, like as if the words had been practiced several times before.

Lance raised an eyebrow. Every event that he had done for the past month was spy stuff, and all of that was supposed to be undercover and secretive.

A bit of hope sparked in him. Maybe this was Keith trying to get in contact with him. Maybe Keith was trying to get him back, give him a job.

But it didn't make sense, if Keith was going to do anything he would do it himself. That was his style.

The man's face became stone cold, as he calmly and silently slid his jacket out of the way, showing a gun that was holstered against his hip.

A lump grew in Lance's throat, "oh wow, that's great."

"If you would mind, my boss would like to speak to you himself at our headquarters. We already have your mother's consent for this." The man gave a fake smile as Lance's mom ran up and gave him a hug.

"This will be a great opportunity for you." She smiled up at him sweetly before backing away, letting Lance and the man make their way to the door.

As soon as the door closed, the man grabbed Lance by the arms, dragging him into the car. Lance thrashed, trying to break out of the lock that he was put in. He began to scream, but was caught off by a piece of cloth that was benign put in his mouth.

He breathed heavily, panicking as he kicked wildly. Lance was able to kick the man that was kidnapping him in the face, before he turned his attention to try and break open the door.

Another price of cloth was wrapped around him, this one blocking his vision, he continued kicking blindly and wildly, now trying to break the chains that had his hands chained.

Lance felt a hand grab his left leg. By instinct and with an effort to break free, Lance let his right leg fall. He twisted his body, kicking as hard as he could to get his left leg out of the grip. It had worked.

He tried to find that handle with his feet, trying to open it. Both of his feet were grabbed this time, and Lance began to trash violently. He felt chains wrap around his ankles and a needle meet his neck.

Lance stopped resisting, and began to fall unconscious.

"He probably won't wake up for a day. You can take a break. Besides, me and Hunk will be here." Pidge placed her hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Alright," Keith stood stretching as he did so. He looked down at Shiro and then to Pidge. "If he wakes up, call me immediately."

Pidge nodded as Keith left the room, going into the kitchen and picking up his jacket. He checked his phone to see that there was a message left for him.

_"Hey, Keith."_ It was Lance. Oh god, Lance was calling him. Keith felt his heart stop, hearing his voice again, and knowing the implications of the call.

_"I know that I was supposed to only call in an emergency, and well, this is one, so, yeah. There's this guy that just showed up to my house, asking to see me. He's actually down stairs right now."_ Keith heard a small laugh for the other end of the phone, and he felt his stomach churn.  _"It's just that I wasn't expecting anyone, and I just have a… bad feeling about this, ya know?"_

_"It's probably nothing though, just me being cautious for once, haha. Call me back when you can, I know that you're probably out on a mission and kicking ass and other cool junk like that."_

_"I'll probably call back if it's nothing, which is most likely what it is. If I don't answer, then assume the worst? I'll probably be asleep or kidnapped or something haha. Well being kidnapped isn't something to laugh about, actually. It's actually really terrifying."_ Keith felt anxiety rise in him, his hand subconsciously clenching and unclenching.

_"But… if I don't call back, you call me, if I don't answer, pop over to my house. I'll probably be their. I- I miss you, a lot. Like, 'I can't stop thinking about you' a lot. But that's not the point. Just call me back okay? Love you- bye."_

Keith called back instantly, running a hand through his hair as the phone rang. All he got was voice mail.

"Damnit." He tapped his finger on the counter before running into the medical bay.

"Pidge, mind doing me a favor?"

"Of course I do. What do you need?"

"I need you to check the security cameras surrounding Lance McClain's house from this morning," Keith crossed his arms as Pidge raised her eyebrows in questioning.

"Why?"

"If there's something there, if not then I won't answer that question."

"Fine, just give me a second."

Pidge was able to bring up a video feed, and nothing much happened at the start. Around nine o'clock, a black car had pulled up into the drive way and a man had stepped out of the car.

Fifteen minutes later, the man was out of the house, and was dragging another person into the car. _Lance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely wrote all week. School and other personal things have been getting in my way, which makes me sad. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, my goal is to update it at least once or twice a week for right now.


	14. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering that Lance had been kidnapped, Keith and Pidge try their best to find him, while putting all of their faith into one call.

"Follow that damn car," Keith leaned up against the desk, the overwhelming sensation of anxiety filling his chest, the room swimming as it became harder to breathe.

"On it." Pidge shifted through severity feeds, following every turn the car took. "Shit."

"What? What is it?"

"They took a back road. No feed." Pidge ran a hand through her hair. "There are thousands, maybe millions of possible outcomes for when they might appear back on a camera. If they do at all. If I tried to follow them any further, it could take days to check every feed, and they could have easily relocated at some point. Also, if he was kidnapped by Galra, I don't think that there could be that much more time for him."

Keith took in a shaky breath, his entire body trembling. He wanted to tear the entire world apart, cut Zarkon's head off, stab Lotor in the chest.

"Mind explaining now?" Pidge spoke calmly and softly, as if she thought that it could deprive Keith from his discomfort.

"Um, yeah." He cleared his throat, meeting Pidge's eyes. "When I was on 'vacation', I went on a private mission. To a wedding. I was sent there to help protect people from a famous corporation. And, uh, I brought Lance along. As my date."

Keith awkwardly smiled, resting his hands in his lap. "He knew that it was a spy thing, and he wanted to help. The wedding was between Shay, the daughter of the owner of Balmera and Lotor. He's Zarkon's son."

"Oh." Pidge spoke quietly, her eyes wide and calculating. "Why would they want Lance then?"

Keith shrugged, "I don't know exactly, but I have a theory."

"And what theory would that be exactly?"

"Lotor, me and him dated, like way before I knew about any of this Galra shit. And he is extremely clingy and well…" Keith shuddered, memories returning to him, "psychotic. Abusive. He could have been jealous that me and Lance were… together."

"Wow." Pidge was speechless for once in her life, and it was honestly terrifying for her to be that way.

"This may be a long shot, but I think that I know how to find him." Pidge mumbled as she adjusted some of the wires on her main frame, closing the security feed and bringing up a map. "I can't track his phone directly, I would need all of his security junk or what ever, but, if he has his phone on him, and you call him then I can find the general area that he's in."

"If he has his phone on him, that is."

"Yes."

"It's worth the shot. It may be the only shot we have, actually."

Lance woke up strapped down onto a metal table. His first instinct was to scream and flail, but his wrist, ankles and neck were strapped to the table, making him unable to move or struggle. He looked around the room, taking in every detail.

It was dark, all of the walls and floors were painted black, not a single window in any wall. There was only one light in the room, and there were no visible exits. It was a classic kidnapping room.

Lance turned his head slightly, to see that there was another metal table next to him. It was smaller in size, and on top of it had several dangerous looking instruments going from a small blade, to what looked like an axe. Classic torture chamber weapons.

He had heard footsteps echoing through the room, the steps coming closer at a slow and cliché speed. Lance assumed that it was the Bond villain that was going to explain all of their evil to him, or the guy who will threaten him with torture. Either way, it was bad news.

Lance turned his head, shifting his eyes around the room, trying to decipher where the source of the steps were coming from.

"Nice to see you again, Marcus. Although, that isn't even your real name is it, Lance." The voice was cold and manipulative, venom seeming to seep into every word.

Lance had found his way over to the speaker, his eyes widening as he saw Lotor standing before him, wearing a smile of insanity.

Lance struggled, knowing that the action was pointless, but it was all that his body could tell him to do as his body was engulfed in a flame called nervousness.

His breathing was became shaky with every step that Lotor took.

_clingy. And psychotic. Not a very good mix of traits if you ask me... He was way too pissed off and got out of hand. Almost choked me to death._

Lance knew what Lotor was capable of. He knew what he could do, the power and the horrible things that he had done.

Lance's anxieties turned into a mixture of fear and rage, causing him to go into an all out panic as he struggled to break free of the bonds holding him down and to be able to breathe.

"You know, not telling your boyfriend your real name can really put damage into your relationship," Lotor tsked, smirking down at Lance as he took one final step to the table. "Oh Hagger, would you mind coming out know, please?"

He asked in a way that was supposedly innocent, but he wore a smirk of demonic nature, which offset the tone into one of lunacy. An elderly women who looked evil and cruel enough to ride a motorcycle into your house unapologetically, stepped forward. Lance assumed that this was Hagger, considering that there was no one else in the room.

"Would you mind making a few basic scratches for me? Enough to make him look roughed up? I know that you would rather jump in and go full on medieval, but I kind of need him too look in decently good health, but damaged enough to the point where Keith finds him in real danger."

"You're just like your father. Always getting distracted by smaller things instead of trying to take over the world. You go chasing after an ex and kidnap his boyfriend, and your father goes ballistic and starts chasing after a damned cat named Mr. Muffins." Hagger grumbled, grabbing what looked to be a scalpel, "the only reason why I still work here is to do all of this torturing shit, and even then it's a rare. Can I at least go slowly? To increase the pain level?"

"Sure Hagger I don't see why no-" a phone rang, interrupting Lotor as he was about to speak. He checked his pockets, Hagger checking hers as well. They both realized that it was coming from Lance.

Lotor reached into Lance's pockets, checking until he was able to find the phone.

"It's Keith, remove the cloth, or what ever that's in his mouth. He needs to talk to him. But if you so much as sound panicked, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Lance nodded as Hagger removed the cloth from his mouth. Lotor had the phone on speaker, answering it.

Keith and Pidge had been sitting on the opposite end, waiting for about a minute, knowing that at some point the ringing would stop, and that they would be met with the truth.  
  
"Hey babe," Lance had answered the phone, and Keith restrained a gasp of relief when he had heard his voice.

"Hey. I was just calling to make sure that we were still on for tonight."

Lance had a moment of hesitation, his brain going through the process of what he was going to say next, knowing that Keith would play along to his best abilities. "Yeah, I'm sorry but I can't make it. I, um, just got a promotion at my job."

"What? That's amazing!" Keith spoke enthusiastically, trying to sound proud and happy, while pulling all of his acting skills out of his ass.

"Yeah, the only problem is that I'll be in Australia for like a month." Lance scoffed, although he would rather battle through giant mutant lifers then be in his current situation.

"What? A whole month? How ever will I survive?" Keith met Pidge's eye, as she held up one fingers. Keith couldn't tell if she meant two minutes or two seconds, which was a problem.

"I don't know. How will I survive without seeing your beautiful face?" Lance flirted, finding amusement in watching all of the color drain from Lotor's face.

In response Keith laughed slightly, his hand moving to cover up his face, trying shelter himself from the embarrassment. It had gotten Pidge's attention, which just made his flush grow. "Aww babe, you find me attractive. How embarrassing."

"You're ridiculous," Lance looked over at Lotor, seeing the seething rage clearly on his face, "I should probably go. I have jet leg to get over by the morning."

Keith made eye contact with Pidge, checking for verification. Pidge nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I promise. Love you." Keith spoke softly, feeling warmth rise in his chest.

"Love you too."

The called ended, and Keith practically jumped out his chair, leaning over Pidge. "Ya got something?"

"Yeah, a diagnosis of you being lovesick for one, and I found a cell tower that the reviver bounced off of." Pidge shot Keith a smirk as she zoomed in on the map, where it showed a red dot blinking, indicating the location of the cell tower.

"I am not love sick," Keith scoffed, his eyes focusing on Pidge's hands as they moved incredibly fast, typing in code and algorithms.

"Oh yeah, try to keep telling yourself that," Pidge knitted her eyebrows, half focused on work and half focused on conversation, making her hands slow, "you actually blushed at something. You never do that. You smiled Keith, like a big smile. I thought that you were a normal human being."

"Just drop it. Have you determined a radius of the general area?"

"Yeah, but they seem to be in the middle of nowhere. There's not building marked on the map anywhere around the area. The possible radius is at least 20 miles long."

"It could be underground. They could have built a building around there. We'll just have to check it out."

When Lance had Hagger hang up, Lotor looked ready to cut open his throat. "Start the torture process. Do a nice, slow cut across the cheek for me, will you?"

He stormed off, his harsh steps echoing throughout the room, as Lance felt a hand slam his face down onto the table. He struggled violently, trying to move his head up from the table.

Lance looked up at saw Hagger give him a sinister smile, as she brought a scale down to his cheek, beginning to cut just below his eye.

He screamed as the small blade cut into his skin, blood bubbling up and seeping out of the wound as she slowly moved down to his chin.

Lance was hyperventilating, screams gushing out from his chest as they met air as he tried to escape, every part of his body screaming to act.

He felt blood run down his face, staining his skin, it dropping down onto the table and floor, each sound making a permanent indentation into his memory.

The pressure that kept his head against the table ceased, causing his head to snap up.

"This is just the beginning, Lance McClain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Seventeen from heather while writing this, and let me tell y o u. That song is great, and it is???? Such a klance???? Song???? No lie. But, I will hopefully have the next chapter done Sunday or Monday??? As long as school isn't a pain in my ass, anyways.


	15. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes and meets up with Lotor while the rest of Voltron try to discover where Lance is.

Keith was about to leave, to go and try to inspect the vast area of land that Lance could possibly be in, when he got a phone call. "Hello."

"Hey Keith," Lotor was on the other end, and Keith felt the anger rise in him.

"Oh, hey Lotor," Keith tried his best to sound friendly, but he could tell that it was more awkward then anything else.

"Are you free tonight? I though that it would be nice if we got to reconnect, ya know?"

Keith swallowed, knowing what would happen if he went. He would get threatened with Lance's life in exchange for dating Lotor. But what was scarier was if Keith didn't go at all. Lotor might just slit Lance's throat then and there.

"Uh, yeah. I'm free. Where do you want to meet up?"

"There's a really good restaurant called Arus, so we could go there." Lotor suggested it cooly, trying to suggest that it was a calm and causal occurrence.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Keith hung up, back tracking and making his way towards the medical bay. "Pidge, I just got a call from Lotor, I can't go check out the radius."

Pidge met his gaze, folding her hands together and resting her chin on it. "I don't think that it would be a good idea for me to go. There's a possibility of you getting kidnapped, and then I would have to monitor your tracker. Also, Shiro will need as much comfort as he can get, so Hunk will be here. I think the best approach is to tell Allura and Coran about this, considering that it's technically a mission, as well as them being the most stealth driven out of all of us, besides you of course."

Pidge waited for a response, but she didn't really get one, because Keith left quickly at the suggestion, and she had severally hoped that he went to tell Allura and Coran.

Keith had went in search of the rest of the team, he had to practically drag all of them away from their work. He brought them all to the medical bay, and he and Pidge took turns explaining the events that had occurred.

"So, basically, who here is willing to go and check out a 20 mile radius in search for creepy building or possible underground entrances to find Keith's boyfriend?" Pidge suggested.

"Again, he's not my boyfriend. I can't go because I have to meet up with Lotor, and because I can't go, Pidge will have to be keeping an eye on me the entire time to make sure that I don't lose my tracking feed." Keith paused, shifting his eyes over Allura, seeing how tense she was, how her eyes continuously looked towards Shiro. "I think that Coran should go it alone. Shiro has a high possibility of freaking out, the more people around the better, and Coran's really good at taking in all the details."

Allura stood, moving over to place a hand on Keith's shoulder. "I second that notion."

She adjusted her posture, turning to face the others, making her official statement, "Pidge will be monitoring Keith while Hunk continues to create the prosthetic arm for Shiro. Coran, you're getting some field work by yourself. If you find anything suspicious, report in, but don't investigate. It'll be better if we seize as a team, not by ourselves."

"Yes princess! You can count on me!" Coran smiled brightly, giving a quick salute, as he turned to check in with Pidge, so they could a check on his tracker.

Allura smiled, turning away as she and Keith made their way towards the garage, "thank you for coming to me about this. I know that this is a personal issue, but you can trust me. You can trust us. We are you team. We will stand beside you through everything."

"I know. I don't expect to be free by the end of this meeting, Allura. And I don't trust Lotor enough to be a man of his word." Keith spoke quietly, grabbing equipment as he did so, "when Shiro wakes up, I need you to be by his side the entire time. He went through so traumatic shit, and knowing that his little brother got captured by the same people won't help him much."

Keith approached closer to Allura, putting his hand on her shoulder, a touch that had caused her shield of superiority to dissolve. "You are his long time support. His air supply. You're gonna feed him as much hope as he can chew, and you are going to make sure that I don't lose him."

"You're going to be an excellent leader someday Keith." His hand fell from her shoulder, and he frowned.

"I don't think so. My impulse control doesn't exist."

"You're strong. I wouldn't know what I would do if anything like this had happened to someone that I-" Allura hesitated, playing her hair for a second, "uh, cared about."

"Trust me. I've been holding down a panic attack for hours. I'll probably have a break down here soon." Keith propped himself on his motorcycle, meeting Allura eyes sad gaze with a smile. "Take care of Shiro, find and save Lance, then come looking for me. I'll have a more successful survival rate out of both of them, Lotor will only hurt me as a last straw. It'll probably take a while."

Allura nodded and smiled sadly, watching as Keith road away, before turning back inside.

Pidge had run several tests on equipment while Keith was riding over to Arus. Each one was successful. She gave Coran checks on his equipment as well, making sure that his comms didn't cut out at any point in time as he road off into the radius.

Hunk was working on the design on the arm, checking in with Pidge about theoretical additions that could be put into it. At the moment, the blueprint was simply just a basic line, Hunk adding notes of details as he drew them out.

Allura was sitting next to Shiro, observing the other members of Voltron as they worked productively. She check on his vitals, making inquiries into Hunk and Pidge's conversation, handing out suggestions on possible factors that could be added into Shiro's arm.

Shiro was beginning to toss and turn, beads of sweat began to appear over his skin. Allura took a washcloth and began to dab it onto his forehead, her free hand holding his, trying to give him some extra comfort.

Keith had arrived at Arus, and it was just what he imagined it would be. It was high end, with little to no people inside because all of them had been kicked out.

He saw Lotor sitting at the bar, Keith knowing that he would have to act and to play along as much as he can. He can't handle getting himself in trouble, let alone get Lance more hurt than he already, most likely was.

"Empty as always. It seems like you tend to scare people away." Keith took a seat next to him, not making eye contact, knowing that he might explode at any second.

"You should know better than anyone." Lotor turned to Keith, placing his hand onto Keith's arm. In response, he yanked his arm away.

"Let's not talk about that." Keith gritted his teeth, turning his head so that he looked at Lotor.

"That was the entire point of this. To talk about it. About us." Lotor smiled, and Keith's stomach churned.

"Us? We don't exist. You're married, I'm in a relationship with my boyfriend. There is nothing between us, and if you think that, then you're a bigger dumbass then I though." Keith spat, taking in a deep breath, trying sooth his negativity. He had to be in control, because otherwise might get him and Lance killed.

"I thought that you would say something like that. So, I have something to convince you otherwise." Lotor called over one of his bodyguards, whispering into the mans ear. Keith frowned deeply, knowing exactly what was coming, and knowing that he would have to have a better reaction then a straights face.

"I am in love with you, Keith. I have always loved, and I hope that this can show you what I mean." Lotor grabbed Keith's chin, forcefully turning his head towards a tv screen.

For a few moments it was was black, but then it turned on, and it showed a sight that made Keith's hands itch for the knives located in his boots.

Lance's body was cover in blood, scratches and bruises dotting over his body. There were two slices over each arm, each looking equally as deep as the next. His chest had gotten the most amount of cuts, his shirt being ripped to shreds. But the most chilling one of all was the cut going across cheek.

The cut had started almost directly under the eye, ending at the jaw. All of the skin around it was stained in blood, and it looked deeper then all of the rest.

Keith took in a shaky breath, his hand clenching the table edge, his anger and fear only growing as he looked at Lotor.

"What the hell is this? What the fuck did you do!" Keith was trembling, hyperventilating from the adrenaline threatening to spill over, but his terror acted as his restraint.

"It's okay baby, you don't even know him. The 'Marcus' that you seem to love so dearly is fake. This man is Lance McClain. He tricked you, lied to you and wormed his way into your amazing, strong heart." Lotor laughed bitterly, his fingers running around Keith's clenched jaw.

"Shut up! You don't know him or me! You are an abusive little brat who thinks that he can get everything handed to him on a golden platter! You're a bitch Lotor! I hope you rot in hell." Keith spat, shoving Lotor away from him. He was shaking still, his eyes looking up at the screen, watching Lance's broken body lay still.

He felt arms wrap around him, and his instincts kicked in. Keith slammed himself against the side of the bar, smashing one of the hands of the person who was trying to grab him.

Keith side stepped out of the way, as he slammed his foot onto the mans back, causing him to have another collision against the bar.

The man fell back onto the ground, and Keith grabbed the gun from his waist, kicking him more times to double check that he was unconscious.

Keith moved towards Lotor, as he cocked the pistol, pushing it against his forehead. "Give me one good reason to not shoot you right now?"

"If I flatline, Lance does too. A person stationed there will get a notice, and they'll slit his throat."

Keith felt a needle press into his neck, he screamed, dropping the pistol as he fought to get the syringe out of his body, but he knew that the drug was already flowing through his system, causing him to become nauseous.

Keith crumpled the ground, the world going dark around him.

Allura pressed the cloth against Shiro's forehead as he tossed and turned, his breathing coming in at rapid speeds.

She grabbed his left arm, trying to soothe him as she hushed him, hoping that being gentle would help calm him down.

Shiro shot up on the medical bay, screaming and panting, tears springing from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

Allura backed away in surprise at first, but quickly regained her composure as she began to try and sooth Shiro down.

"Hey, hey. You're okay. You're alive. No ones gonna hurt you anymore. They would have to go through me first." Allura laughed slightly, putting her arm around his shoulder, her other hand holding his.

Shiro looked at her, tears still falling down his face, as he began to calm down. He turned to look at Pidge and Hunk, truly taking in his surroundings.

"What… what the hell happened?" Shiro looked at his limbless arm, shaking severely, his heart rate spiking a bit. Allura coaxed him, rubbing his shoulder and his hand.

"You were captured. They… they tortured you. I was able to get you out, but not before they took your arm." Allura spoke so softly and gently, Hunk could barely hear her.

"I'm in the middle of designing a prosthetic for you right now. When you feel up to it, I would love some input." Hunk smiled, giving Shiro a small hug, wanting make sure that he wasn't in any discomfort.

"Where's Keith? And Coran?" Shiro questioned, trying to set himself in a more comfortable.

"Coran is off on scouting duty. Keith is meeting with Lotor."

"What?!" Shiro tired to get out of bed, but he struggled to do so, fatigue still playing its part. "No, he can't. Lotor, after everything he's done to Keith, he can't hurt him again."

"What do you mean?" Allura put her hand on his shoulder again, questioning him in a kindly manner, trying to not add any more stress.

"Lotor's almost killed Keith before. Almost chocked him to death. He's insane and evil. I can't let Keith do this." Shiro tried to stand again, but he strained himself. He fell back on the bed.

"You can't. You need an arm back, and you'll have to pass a physical exam before going back into the field." Pidge spoke up, not dragging her eyes away from the screen. "There's a high possibility of you having PTSD, Shiro. That's serious. If you have nightmares about anything, please come to us. We're here to help."

"Oh. Okay."

"You should rest. The sooner we get you back in the field, the easier this mission will be." Allura pushed her hand through his hair, being very gentle and cautious, remembering everything that Keith had told her to do.

"Coran, I think you should head in for the day. It'll be easier to see everything in the daylight."

"I'm heading back to base number five! Didn't see anything too important out there. Hopefully we have better luck tomorrow."

"Damnit!" Pidge cursed, slamming her fingers against the keyboards rapidly, screaming in frustration as she spun in her chair.

"What is it?"

"I've lost Keith's signal." Pidge ran a hand through her hair, turning back around as he began to search through security feeds. "Made a turn down a dark alley and ya lose them in the traffic. He's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got productive for once in my life and I'm proud. This probably won't happen again for a bit lol.


	16. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith ends up losing his memories, and Lance gets some food and coffee.

Keith woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. His head hurt severely, like as if he was getting over a hang over.

He stood, cradling his head in his hand, trying to triumph over the ache and nausea.

Keith moved, tracing his fingers along the walls as he came to the door, opening it.

The view was amazing. The city was filled with skyscrapers and buildings, the sky painting over it in a blue hue.

The room was open, with a lot of space, but not the point where it felt empty. The walls were white, with scents of gold, giving it an abstract look.

He was panicking, his brain shuffling through thought after thought, trying to remember anything that had happened previously. He found no memories, only a sense of fear and dread and lingering anger.

Keith heard the fidget of a doorknob, his impulse got the better of him, causing him to run into the kitchen and grabbed the first knife he could find. He was shaking as he held up a cleaver as the door opened.

He knew that he should have remembered the man standing before him, but Keith knew that it wasn't for a good reason.

"Who the hell are you? Where the fuck am I?" Keith yelled, standing his ground as he trembled in fear.

"Babe, it's me," the man spoke softly, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

"Don't call me that!" Keith took in a deep breath, trying to get the fear out of his system. "Now, where the fuck am I?"

"Keith, you're home," the man spoke with fondness, like as if the cleaver that was being pointed towards him didn't exist. "I'm Lotor. Your boyfriend. You have amnesia. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Keith lowered the knife slightly, not putting it down, making sure his defense was still. He knotted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Please just put the knife down."

Keith didn't do such a thing. He kept his hands on it, his heart telling him that this was all wrong. Something was important was missing.

"I can tell you everything. Just please, put it away." Lotor spoke with caution, approaching slowly, pushing the cleaver out of Keith's hand and onto the countertop.

Keith didn't move, frozen in place as Lotor grabbed his hand, squeezing it a bit before dragging Keith over to the couch.

His stomach formed into a knot, making Keith feel like throwing up. It was getting harder to breath, hailing Lotor's hand on his causes him to suffocate.

Keith retracted his hand, a numb feeling running through it, like as if Lotor's touch was poisonous.

"So, where should I start?"

Lance woke up again, previously being passed out from the pain. His head swam, causing his stomach to recoil. He was starving and thirsty. If he didn't get something to drink, he would die.

Thankfully, his kidnappers had probably known that, as they came in, walking over to give him some water from a bottle.

He felt better automatically, water always seemed to improve his state of health. It was like he had been revived.

"The boss has what he wants, so can we cut this guy out, or what?" Lance recognized the voice as Hagger, she was talking to one of the guards that he had noticed had been stationed around the area.

"No. There's a possiblity that everything doesn't go to plan. He's the back up of shit gets out of hand." The man spoke, gesturing towards Lance when mentioning a back up.

Lance's new found energy had deflated, Lotor had Keith. He felt himself want to shrivel and hide away. There was nowhere to hide or to go. There was only death and torture.

And Lance would honestly rather be dead.

"Can I torture him some more? Ya know, break a few bones?"

"No. Unless the boss starts plan B, then you can. We need him in an okay condition. Speaking of which, we should give him food and caffeine. It'll keep him awake, just incase."

The man walked over, leaning against the side table that was covered in weapons. "What kind of coffee do you want? Also, are vegetarian? Vegan? I don't want to step over boundaries."

Lance looked at him with surprise, thinking for a bit. "Um regular coffee is fine. With lots of cream and sugar. I'm not a fan of beef. I used to have a cow, so I feel evil when I eat any beef products."

"Alright. I'll be right back. Hopefully Hagger doesn't come in and break you bones. My ass would get kick for sure." The man turned away, exiting the room and leaving Lance alone in the dark.

Keith had been told what was supposed to be his life story, and if it was his life story, it seemed fake. Part of it seemed real. The beginning of his life sparked memories, but every part that included Lotor didn't seem real. There was no love or passion, just an feeling like as if people were missing. Important people. And that there were events that should have taken place, but weren't there.

"You remember anything?" Lotor put his hand on Keith's knee, and anxiety seethed inside of him.

"A bit. But a lot of it just doesn't seem to click." Keith pushed Lotor's hand away. His impulses making his blood boil, telling him that everything about this was wrong, that the man in front of him was lying.

Lotor leaned in closer, putting his hands against the back of Keith's neck, "we'll get through this. I promise."

Lotor pressed his lips against Keith's. Keith felt tears form in his eyes, his body felt like it was doused in flames, every breath making it harder to breathe.

His mind had struck a match, names and faces that were missing resurfaced. Keith was remembering.

Lotor broke away, noticing Keith's tears.

"Are you okay?"

"I need some air," Keith stood, leaving the apartment. He had to get out of there.

He stepped out onto the side walk, going where ever his feet were taking him. Keith needed to run, but he could only walk at a steady pace. He felt anxiety rise in his chest, expecting that some type of guard was probably right behind him, following him.

His instincts kicked in, he slipped into an alley, shifting his boots naturally, a knife flying into his right hand as he crouched behind a dumpster. Keith breathed steadily, waiting for the right time to strike.

He heard footsteps coming towards him. Keith tensed slightly at first, but his muscles loosened as he caught sight of the body guard.

Keith slammed him against the wall, pinning the guard, putting a knife to his throat.

The guard raised his arm, trying to quickly jab a syringe into the side of Keith's neck. Keith saw it coming, side stepping out of the way, shoving the guards arm so that the needle would inject the drug into himself.

"I was not going to fall of that again." Keith checked his surroundings before slipping back out onto the street.

"I hope that I didn't take too long. I got mac and cheese. Thought that it would be less awkward then a sandwich, and give you more calories, considering that you've barely got any for this whole time."

"I understand that you're keeping me trapped here, but you are a blessing in my life. Thank you." Lance was ready to cry. He got coffee and food.

The process of eating was weird, as he was being spoon fed macaroni by an adult. But Lance was able to push the weirdness aside because he got the pleasure of food.

"What's your name?"

"Matt. I was kinda forced into this job, but it pays. They also threatened my families life, so I didn't want them to get murdered." Matt smiled nonchalantly, shoving another spoon of food into Lance's mouth.

"Well, I think that I'm gonna get broken out of here soon, so if you would like to join me as I exit, I wouldn't mind."

Matt laughed, offering Lance a sip of coffee, "good luck with that. You would need a team of experts. And a bazooka. It's a suicide mission without any of those."

"Yeah well, I do have a spy organization coming to save me, if that helps." Lance shrugged as well as he could, as Matt gave him another sip of coffee.

"Well than, sign me up."

Keith bit down on the hand that had tried to cover his mouth. The hand fell as Keith started to scream, kicking and struggling to break away. He kicked underneath his feet, causing the kidnapper to fall on his back, his arms falling away from Keith.

Keith broke out into a full sprint, his feet carrying him away, hopefully taking him to safety. He needed to get back to his team. He needed to get to Lance.

He spaced out, still sprinting, feeling as if he was in a nightmare. Like he was being chased by shadows as the world fell into darkness, and his friends, all of the people that he had ever loved, were the only light that kept him from falling.

Keith began to slow, catching his breath. It was hard to tell if it was the adrenaline or the fear that was making his heart beat so fast. He assumed that it was some sort of mixture of both.

He thought of plan after plan, each ending with the same conclusion. Getting captured.

But maybe he could do it at his own terms. Be taken in on his own conditions.

He slowed increasingly, going at steadily slow pace, knowing that if anyone was following that they would need to do some catching up.

Keith caught the hand that had swung at him. He kicked him in the stomach, shoving him against the wall, bringing out his knife.

"Phone." Keith demanded, holding out his hand. "Now."

The man shuffled through his pockets, pulling out his phone and placing it in Keith's hand.

Keith began to type in Pidge's number, meeting the man's eye as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Pidge! It's me, Keith." Keith panted, relaxing slightly as he pushed the knife harder into the mans neck.

"Oh thank god! You went of grid." Pidge gave out a sigh of relief, the slight sound of clicking going on in background.

"Yeah, I have someone here who can provide us some information. Say your name and hi." Keith pushed the phone closer to the pinned man.

"Uh, I'm Rolo. Hi."

"Alright, where were you planning to take me, Rolo?"

Rolo swallowed, the pressure of the knife against his skin made it hard to breath. "The Balmera HQ. Zarkon's completely taken over the place. Lotor's using it as a base of operation."

"You get all of that?"

"Oh yeah, got that loud and clear." The sound of typing went through the phone, playing loudly against the brick walls.

"Alright, know anything about the location of Lance McClain?"

"Uh, he's being held in the middle of nowhere, underground. I haven't actually been there, so that's all I have on him."

"U guess your on your own from their Pidge. You ready to come save my ass after you get to Lance?"

"Yup."

Keith hung up, giving the phone back to Rolo.

"Alright, here's the plan. You say jackshit, say that I struggled, nothing about the conversation, and younger to take me in as prisoner. It's that, or I kill you."

Roll nodded as Keith released the pressure of the knife against his neck.

"Know, knock me out, if you could be so kind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to work on writing action scenes, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Matt will most definitely help out, and next chapter we'll get to see more of the rest of Voltron and their search for Lance.


	17. Meant To Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith allows himself to be captured, allowing a plan to begin to unfold

 

The pain coursing through Keith's skull as he awoke was unbearable to the point where he had wished that he was still knocked out cold. Rolo had done a pretty good job at knocking him out.

Keith looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was strapped into a chair; a comfortable one. A high quality chair. He assumed that it was due to Lotor's request.

The room itself was dark and large, exits clearly marked by doors. Tv screens were plastered around the room and on the walls.

No one else was in the room, which gave Keith time to think of an escape plan. He examined his binds, noticing that they were made out a fabric material, one that could be easily cut with a knife.

If he could somehow reach his knife, he could kick some ass and get out of their as soon as possible.

One of the doors in the room opened, and Lotor stepped through. He smiled softly, a lingering sensation of anger traced on his lips.

"I always knew you were athletic, but this has become down right impressive." Lotor stepped closer, leaning up against the side of chair.

Keith rolled his eyes, "why are you doing this?"

The answer was obvious, but Keith decided that playing dumb was the best root.

"I love you, Keith. I just want you to feel the same way." Lotor cleared his throats, making eye contact with a guard that was standing by the door. The guard pressed a button, and all of the tv screens that were placed against the walls turned on.

They reveled Lance, stuck in the same room as before. Keith still found it hard to breath, looking over every new scar that appeared on his body.

"Lotor, please don't go there," Keith met his eyes, seeing that every ounce of sanity had left him.

"Go right ahead Hagger. Your time to shine." Lotor smirked, tilting his head to look at a screen. Keith looked reluctantly, only imagining what kind of sick torture Lance was going to experience.

Hagger approached Lance's side, causing him to flinch immensely. She moved to the lower part of his body, her hands seizing towards his foot, where began to twist in an unnatural way.

Lance screamed, feeling his joins pop out of their sockets. He felt nauseous and numb, the force subsiding, revealing what he assumed was a broken or twisted ankle.

"Lotor please- I'm begging you." Keith spoke calming, even though his heart was screaming and ever fiber of his being turned towards anger. He knew Lotor well, he didn't response well to anger. Being calm could be his only hope. "Can we please just talk it out?"

Keith continued to pry at Lotor's heartstrings, hoping that he would somehow comply. That he would give up and just try to negotiate.

He bit his lip, trying his best to look absolutely heartbroken, non threatening, even though he had a sword hanging over Lotor's heads by a string.

"Hagger, stop." Lotor spoke coldly, giving a flash of a smile in Keith's direction. "How do you think you gonna get yourself out of this one?"

"Wha- what will convince you to not kill him?" Keith raised his eyebrows, forcing himself to stutter. He summoned up some nerve and tension, forcing their to be fear enhanced in everybody movement. Concern and desperation. That would sell his part for sure.

"Stay with me. Live your life with me until we're both dead."

"Deal, just please. Don't hurt him anymore."

Lotor laughed, smiling psychotically as he freed Keith from his binds, and lead him away.

Keith was smiling internally, the plan he kept locked up in his head starting to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to update, and I'm sorry that the chapter is short. Hopefully I can get more time to write over spring break, or just have enough energy to write at other times.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, two hours after spending two days thinking about a spy AU. It'll probably take a while to get the next chapter up (bc finals), but I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
